Decisions that led me to Him
by AndyBeatz
Summary: This story will be RESPOSTED! SO don't read it, its a spoiler lol. I will repost it as soon as possible, but it will be so much better. Promise! But thank you for sticking with me! And I will give you a better one :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers!**

**Well this idea came up, and I just needed to write it, but as another story. Not as the UnexPected because the ideas didn't match. So read and enjoy... and review ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha in any way, just this story!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 1 – One decision, And Death Awaits.**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

At the age of sixteen, Rin had gone through all of her teenage steps, and also known as puberty. Luckily, now she had nothing to worry about. Except for one little thing. No, it was actually big.

Every time her mom and dad fought, they put Kagome and her in the middle of it. It's not like the girls knew how to fix their problems. They had to make amends by themselves. Weren't they the adults? Isn't that what adults have to be ready to deal with?

Apparently not in this house. Every day, there was a fight, and over the smallest things. Whether if it was that one of them were late, or if they had forgotten to do an errand, who knew, but the main point was that their fights were constant, and loud.

Kagome tried to console Rin by saying that things will get better, but they both knew she wasn't fooling anyone. So why even try? But somehow it gave Rin the hope that it might just happen… and it doesn't.

Everyday, after her dad got home from work, whether it's on time or late, Rin left the house to go walk around a forest. Nothing bad had ever happened to her. And even though at night it can be the scariest thing, she had no fear. Rin wasn't afraid of the dark, but every now and then she took a lantern because she felt as though some demons would lurk around.

Rin did this to avoid whatever conflict might break between the two. It happened constantly, so she never failed to take her jacket and run out the back door.

And as for Kagome, she usually ran out as well. But instead with her boyfriend. Inuyasha Inutaisho. He was part of one of the richest families in Tokyo. He wasn't always nice to Rin, but Kagome tries to persuade her that with her he is. Rin obviously took her word for it because Kagome wasn't the type that could deal with an asshole for almost a year and half.

As for Inuyasha's brother, Rin didn't know him exactly. She heard some of her friends talk about how hot and sexy he was but they also said he was an ass but that he was really popular. And by that, it meant all the girls in the school went crazy for him.

Though Rin did see that every morning when he arrived at school in his limo, all the girls would be ready waiting for him in the spot where the limo always stopped. They squeal like no other and they always followed him like he was candy to eat. But she never did, in fact Rin had never spent one second to look at the man. That was probably because he was a senior and she, a sophomore.

Rin Shook her head in annoyance as the memory of girls squealing made way into her ears. It was one thing she hated and didn't feel like thinking about.

She took a moment to look at the clock. It read that it was eight fifty-seven. '3 more minutes till he arrives, and for me to leave. Thank Kami!' Rin thought while she stood from her bed.

**~Door Slamming~**

Well, here we go.

Rin ran to her closet, got her favorite pairs of converse, some sweats and a heavy jacket. It was already winter and Rin hated it. Especially when it was thirty degrees daily, and forty or fifty would be the highest it would go.

She grabbed her cell phone that was laying on the bed and a granola bar that she had snuck in before arriving to her room.

"Am I forgetting anything?" I whispered to herself.

Rin twirled around the room for instant, trying to visualize if anything was missing.

"Oh wait," She whispered in an astounded state. She quickly ran to her backpack to get her iPod. Unlocked it to see if I still had battery, "Good," It was only half way. It would last for 3 hours.

"Kagome, Rin, go to your rooms!" Rin's mom yelled off the top of her lungs.

'She didn't have to tell me twice' Rin thought as she immediately ran down the stairs as fast and quietly as she could and snuck out the back door.

"Free at last!" She murmured, and began to jog towards the forest.

Rin stopped dead in her tracks as the sound of a door slam reached her ears. 'Crap! I'm busted.'

Turning her body ever so slightly, ready to give out an excuse, but stopped once Kagome's image came into view.

"Just me," She raised her hands, while giving her beautiful wide smile.

"Good, for a second I thought I was -"

"Busted, I know. I have that feeling all the time when im with Inuyasha. I feel like any moment now mom and dad will show up and… ya know." Kagome interrupted and reached her back pocket to take out her handy dandy cell phone.

Rin only smiled back. "So why are you out here?" She asked.

"I'm waiting for Inuyasha to show up," She said while showing the phone to her "but mom and dad are louder than usual, so I decided to leave a little sooner."

"Oh," Rin whispered and looked down at the ground. Here was where Rin wasn't so good. She never showed so much affection to her family members. Even if it was Kagome, her most loving sister, and the only one, she was never good at showing so much love like she did… or just not, enough.

Rin went to her to give her a tight hug. That was the least she could do. "Well I'm gonna go," Was what she said back and waved bye.

"Yea, have fun!" She yelled.

"You too!"

**~Thunder~**

One hour had passed by as she looked at the time. Though the thunder made it all but more exiting to Rin. At last, it would rain and she was more than happy. Rin loved the rain, but during the winter, she really did hate it. It was one of those times when you would rather watch, than actually be in. But least she would be entertained somehow.

She loved the sight of the trees wildly swinging side to side as the rain fell on top of them. It was like it hadn't rained in years, but she liked it that way. It made the scene all but more dramatic. Though with all the drama at home, she really wouldn't wish for one, but this one wasn't harmful like the ones at her house.

Just thinking about it, made Rin feel sad and discontent. She merely wished that her parents were normal ones.

Why did they have to fight every day like that? Why did they have so much anger within themselves?

The thoughts rushed to her head wildly, just like the trees. But the scene also seemed like if they were fluttering because they were drowning in the rain. Just like her and Kagome fluttering for happiness rather then air.

Rin shook her head and let the hardcore rock sync into her ears. She no longer wished to think of such moments. Instead she felt like enjoying the show and the feel of the rain falling on top of her. But as soon as she made the decision, her butt began to hurt.

It had been over and hour now and she was getting rained on real bad. Though she did love it, it was still freezing and her whole body, except upper body, for the jacket was permeable, was wet.

"I might catch a cold. Oh well. It will be their fault anyways." She said to herself while staring up at the sky.

She sniffed the air. "Mmmm. Smells just like wet soil" Rin loved that smell ever since she was little kid. When the times weren't as rough as now. Everything used to be just peachy. No yelling in the house and everyone was just happy.

"UHN!" She groaned in disappointment and tried to get those thoughts out of her head. She didn't feel like thinking to what all of those arguments could lead to, or had lead too.

Almost all of the arguments had ended up with trashing the house. Broken glasses on the floor, and cigarettes half smoked on the counter. There was never a day when Rin and Kagome took a break from cleaning.

Rin stood up and walked through the forest for a while, listening to her music in full volume so that way she couldn't think of anything.

"Shit," Slipped through mouth as my music stopped playing, She took out her iPod from her side pocket and saw that the battery was dead. How could that be? It usually lasted for 3 hours.

Rin sighed and took out the earphones that were now also drenched in water, and thought about walking back to the house.

While getting ready to part back home, Rin turned on her heels, but as soon as she did that, a big white dog demon stood in front of her.

The heartbeat began to fasten and her mind had all sort of thoughts run in hear head. Her breathing got heavier and the rain didn't help because now, if she were to decide to run away, she would be as slow as turtle.

A growl rolled of the demon's throat and it's position was almost as if it were ready to dive on scared Rin.

It's cold breath reached her face that almost made her sneeze, but the thought of dying stopped her from doing so.

But she wasn't most thinking of her leaving the world, but mostly the thought of Kagome being alone and that her parents might never find out because of their nonstop bickering that broke through them every day.

Rin's eyes veered back to the demon that was now a step closer. And soon enough she took a step back.

The beast growled once again taking to steps forward.

'This is not some dance mister.' Rin thought while taking another step back.

Again taking another step forward, but this time, the beast's nose was an inch away from Rin's.

Her eyes widened at the sight, and her mouth dropped dead open. Fear came over her and she wanted to run and scream, though instead she just stood there. If, she made one move, it could attack her and all hell would break loose for poor Rin.

'Come on Rin, think!'

* * *

**Tell me what you think now that I have changed it completely. Please review and tell me if I have improved it in any way! c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you for the reviews that I got for my first chapter! It made me exited and I couldn't wait to write the next chapter!**

**And does Sesshomaru eat humans? Don't know, read to find out:) oh wait, who said it was him. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

_**Chapter 2 – The Chase**_

**

* * *

**

Even though it was raining, the air that was slightly around, felt rigid. The trees stopped swinging violently. And even the rain was decreasing. It felt like Mother Nature was stopping its cycle, due to the demon in front of Rin.

Her heart was thrumming fast, her head pulsing in fright, but somehow she was rather calm. Rin obviously had no idea how that worked, but that's how it reflected to the beast in front of her

It had a pair of big golden eyes that were roving over Rin's. She quickly veered hers, however, his moved along.

It snarled deeply, which made Rin wince and back up. And it followed right along, only leaving 2 inches of space between them.

The cool breath hit her face once again, but what caught Rin's eyes, was that the slight rain was making no contact what so ever with the demon. It was as if a barrier surrounded it.

The beast took a step forward and sniffed her hair. Once it did, it wrinkled its nose and sneezed lightly.

When Rin noticed this, it made her want to laugh. He seemed like a normal dog but then again, ten times bigger and completely ruthless.

"Well that's what you get for sniffing my hair," Rin retorted, making it back up. "It doesn't smell that bad. "

Rin got a lock of her hair and smelled it. It smelled like wet hair, and a hint of raspberries. "See not that bad,"

This time, Rin brought her hair a little closer for it to sniff, but it only made the beast back up once again.

The demon stared intensely into Rin's eyes. It seemed like it wasn't going to kill her… yet.

As for Rin, she tried to get a stick and throw it. Maybe it liked to play fetch right? But she couldn't. A little move she made and it growled loudly off it's chest.

'OY! What can I do?' Rin's eyes moved over the tree behind the demon. She didn't want to play its little game. Let alone die.

'I got it! I'll act like something is coming behind it, and once it turns, ill have my chance to run. Yes, Great idea Rin! I guess little kid movies come in handy sometimes.' Rin thought with a grin that was making across her face.

'Don't smile yet,' She thought again.

Rin's eyes widened and her mouth opened, ready to blurt words, although, she wasn't exactly what.

She pointed behind the beast and let the words naturally slip "What is that!"

Hoping it would turn around, Rin kept her face in a state of shock, but no. The damn beast just stood there staring at her. 'Perfect, just my luck.'

Rin shook her head and relaxed against the tree behind her. "What do you want from me?" She said. It almost came off as a yell, thought decreased her tone in order to stay alive.

It lowly snarled and got closer. The feeling of being forced against the tree slowly made it's way into Rin's mind, and it wasn't even trying.

Another growl reached Rin's ears. This time, Rin felt as though her heart was going to stop. Her hands began to reach the back of the tree like if it would help her. She was definitely scared this time.

Her eyes shut tight, hoping it would go away. The snarl came back around, and one big swoosh filled the air.

Rin re-opened her eyes and let them veer left, right, top, and bottom, everywhere! And it seemed it was completely gone. 'Thank Kami!' She pleaded within herself while relaxing her posture and sliding down slowly to sit.

'Was I just talking to a freaking dog? Unbelievable.' Of course it wouldn't listen to her because no demon or animal spoke human. If it was a dog demon, and she was sure it was, then they could only be but dogs. They can't transform to weird shit like humans.

Rin smacked her forehead in disbelief; letting her the back of her head hit the tree. She tried to recollect everything that had just happened. She still wasn't sure if it had killed her and the scene in front of her was just were she wished to be.

Her eyes looked up at dark sky. The stars were bright and all together in one big bundle. 'Maybe I'm not dead,'

Rin decided to see what the time was and took out her only device that was now most likely to be drained with water.

_**New message: Kagome**_

_**Sent: 10:13 p.m.**_

"_**Where are you?"**_

Rin's eyes went straight to the time, fully realizing that it was now eleven twenty-four. She began to wonder when it had vibrated because a flip phone always went overboard with the vibrations.

She immediately snapped her phone shut and began to wonder again of her moment of despair and how random it all came about. Still she had thoughts go back and forth with occasional pictures of the demon popping up.

The eyes that had stared into her, made her think that they were one of a kind. No, surely she had seen them somewhere else… right?

Bringing herself back to earth, Rin agreed that it might be a good time to back home. It had been a few hours so it could be pretty safe.

**~PHONE VIBRATING~**

_**Kagome Calling **_

Rin sighed in frustration. She hated when her sister went overboard with her protection and all, but the again it had been about an hour so no more of her brat like behavior.

"Hello" Rin boringly said into the phone. Still surprised the phone even worked.

"**Where are you?" **The voice sounded like one of those desperate wives calling their husbands wanting to know where they were.

"Nowhere. Don't worry, I'll be there soon" Rin wasn't even as near as to desperate as Kagome was and then again, it was Rin who had just confronted a damn dog demon.

Rin began to walk forth when it hit her that her house was the other way.

While turning her body fully to the opposite direction, the dog demon that she thought was gone, was now standing again in front of her. Seeming ready pounce on her. Rin did know that when animals were after their prey, they hunted them for as long as they pleased.

This time, Rin could no longer bear it. She was hyperventilating and took off in dash towards her house. She had once been in track, it could come in handy now.

'Who am I kidding? This is a dog! Demon! I can't outrun it for Kami's sakes!' She kept thinking over and over.

Running fast she went, seeming to not be enough. Her eyes were trying to stay alive during the chase, she was not ready to fall or trip anywhere. Maybe somewhere else she could, but at least not in her situation.

She slightly turned her head to look, and saw the beast running right behind her. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion; it running fiercely, after her. She could feel the pounding in her chest, her ears were burning because of the exertion, her fists holding tight like if her life depended on it.

The things that could happen in a matter of seconds seemed unbelievable to Rin. Why couldn't she have just left after it had dissimulated to leave? No, Rin just couldn't leave back home. One thing was for sure; she was never going back to the damn forest again.

Bringing her mind to what appeared to be the longest seconds of her life, Rin felt as if she were to be suffocating. Reason being, the rain was now growing upon the clouds, quickly falling on her…only.

The air was too thin and Rin couldn't get enough. She knew she had big problems with those kinds of things. Her heart condition was normal, which only made it worse. It had to be stronger for her. She could live, but passing out was one of her best acts… or so she claimed.

Her breath accelerated quickly. The eyes that were now her only help to survive, were becoming rather heavy on her for the vision was now blurry. She ignored it, for the only means to survive. Rin knew there was only a bit of time before her body failed on her. And right she was.

* * *

Rin's eyes wanted to open, but they stayed shut no matter what she did. She felt her body heavy and her head pulsing hard. Well at least she knew she had a headache, now if only she could just take a peek and look at what where she was. Was she finally dead was this hell? Heaven?

"Rin," Said a fluent voice, making its way to Rin's ears. If only the sweet sound could resound in her head.

"Open your eyes," The voice resounded. Sounding more demanding, which made her feel more lost then ever. Rin hated feeling that way, which was the reason for her not holding back on anything, especially giving a piece of her mind when it came to demands.

Rin's eyelids felt like they were glue. They wouldn't budge and she was running out of patience. She tried one more time and slowly her eyelids delicately came up. Her vision quickly adjusted when she realized she was in her own bedroom.

'This can't be true', She thought. The last scene that crossed her mind was fainting in the middle of the forest while being chased by a dog demon. There just wasn't any way that she could still be alive…in her room…at home…in the world…and no fighting was heard…was this not heaven? No, it had to be. Only a voice as low and attractive like the one that had spoken to her could be from a god.

Rin slowly shook her head and brought her body to sit. As soon as she sat, she fell back on the bed. Her head was still pulsing and her ears felt hotter than ever. 'I bet someone is gossiping about me,' Rin thought while her eyes came back to a close.

She felt the need to sleep since there wasn't anything important to do in her house and the next day was school day, so what more was there? But instead she rose up from the bed as slowly and less painful as she could. This time around, her mind had settled and the pulsing wasn't as aggravating as it was.

'Phone, where is my phone…gotta be so—here it is' Rin thought while flipping her phone open with one hand. Normally it took two but suddenly she was like superman after a sudden faint…which still puzzled her.

She couldn't get over the fact on how she ever made it home. However, that's not exactly what she wanted to think about. Mostly, her mind was more concerned over the text message she had received but never read.

_**New message: Kagome**_

_**Sent: 11:32 p.m.**_

"_**If you don't hurry up, I will have to police come looking for you."**_

The black letters were had not synced in yet. What she did know was that someone had been there and the words that had been said directly to her, were actually real.

"Rin! Open your door!" Kagome's outrageous voice that came from the other side of the wall startled Rin. She had just woken up and a voice like that to fill her ears as opposed to the enchanting one.

'Wait, Kagome? My door?'

"You have 3 seconds to open! One,"

That was not a good sign. Whenever Kagome counted like that it only meant she as about the call the government and probably some police men to bring down the door. The first time she had done it, only her parents came to yell at her. But afterward she told her she would go to the extreme if she had too. It couldn't get anymore extreme than this.

"Thre -"

Immediately opening the door before Kagome said three, Rin began coughing and fell on her knees to the ground.

Kagome only frowned and got to her level. Caringly placing a hand over her forehead. Rin backed away for a second, meaning her hand was cold compared to her own hot forehead.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You have a fever." Kagome murmured, letting her eyes roam around Rin. "And how could you not? Your completely drenched in water." She grabbed Rin by the arm and pulled her towards the bathroom. Got a small towel, and let hot water run over it.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"In the forest like usual, thought you knew." Rin quietly spoke and took a step in to look at herself in the mirror. The person she was now looking at, she didn't recognize. Her eyes were red and her cheeks in a brighter shade of red, her lips were dry but even with the shade of red; the girl was pale as snow.

Kagome grabbed the towel, squeezed it letting water come out and once again took Rin by the arm, leading her back to her room. She made Rin sit on the bed, while she went to the drawers, pulling out a pair of sweats and a long sleeve t-shirt. Gently placing on Rin's awaiting hands and walking out of the room quietly.

Rin dressed out of her clothes immediately, covering her body with the warmth of her clean clothes. "I'm done Kagome," Rin slightly yelled

"I'll be there in a second"

Rin walked back to her bed letting her whole body plunge into it. Her hair was still wet, but she didn't care. She was so tired and didn't feel like blow-drying it. It usually took forever and she just wanted to go to sleep.

While waiting for Kagome, Rin couldn't help but think of the demon. Simply remembering of how scared she was, made her hate the beast. Well, She didn't hate it, but the feelings that developed while during the encounter, infuriated her.

Grabbing a pillow, she muffled her face in it and try to take her anger out on it, thought it was of no use. Come think of it, Rin didn't even know if it was a male or female. Though which ever it was, she hoped for it not cross her way again.

She raised her head to breath in. Gently laying her side, letting her eyes see the clock. 12:11 a.m. She sighed in a tired matter and let her eyes stare at the phone.

Flipped open one more time and went straight to the text messages. Seeing how Kagome's text had been read made her feel confused again.

Rin sat back on herbed and went through her contact list. Everyone seemed to be there.

_**Sesshomaru**_

When his name crossed her eyes, she jumped back in confusion. Sesshomaru? 'I barely know the guy, and not to mention that I had never spoke to him. So how in the hell could I have his number?' Rin thought.

"Alright, here is a warm towel, glass of water, and Tylenol for the headache." Said Kagome, as she neatly set everything on the nightstand.

Rin shut her phone and put it up to face Kagome. "Have you been messing with my phone again Kagome?" Rin questioned.

"No, why?" She plainly stated.

If it wasn't her, then who? Rin looked at her one more and shook her head. "Mm mm, for no reason, just wondering" She lied.

Kagome seemed to already have enough worries with her, and her own. Rin couldn't tell her that someone had been on her phone. Someone she didn't know, and whom could possible be trying to pull a prank.

Rin took the pills in one gulp and lay back on the bed while putting the towel on her forehead. One more glance at the clock, 12:26, and closed her eyes into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**Dreaming**_

She slightly turned her head to look, and saw the beast running right behind her. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion; it running fiercely, after her.

* * *

**Well there ya go! I updated this chapter as well! So if you are a new reader and the next chapter has two different POV's its because that is how I started writing this story, But I completely changed my mind. If you read chapter 3, don't worry, I will have it updated pretty soon! **

**For those who have read it, Tell me what you think! :) **

**LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers!**

**So I'm going to start off by saying that it will take longer for me to post because school is starting. And I know a lot of us writers are going through that trouble. But I will try to do it pretty soon.**

**Well here is chapter 3. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyahsa, only the story.**

_**Chapter 3 - Meeting for once, or so she thinks?**_

**

* * *

**

Rin didn't know what to feel. The beast running after her, ready to kill her. The feeling was almost as the one like when you are in a track marathon and you have to keep going until you hit the mark. Except that for Rin, there wasn't one. The feeling of tiredness, everything just dropping down on you? Yea, it was just like that. Except with a beast about to eat you, right behind you. And you cant just stop, or else, you are **dead**.

"Wake up Rin!" Kagome yelled. Her voice was really annoying to Rin's sensitive ears. She wanted her to shut up, but unfortunately there wasn't a snooze button.

Kagome tried to wake up Rin in many ways in the mornings. Shaking her didn't work, but only one. Ice.

"Fine, then ill goes get some ice." Kagome said in a playful tone, as she skipped out of the room.

Oh no. Shit no.

Rin jumped from the bed and headed to her closet. Her hands passed through a bundle of clothing but instead, grasped a pair of skinnies and a shirt. Throwing them onto the bed, she began to undress quickly before Kagome got back into the room. Yea she was her sister, but if she were to have ice in her hands who was to say that she wouldn't throw it at her in the cold thin air. She surely didn't want such a wonderful wake up. It had already been ruined by the stupid dream, what more could go wrong?

After finishing dressing, Rin hopped out of the room and into the bathroom. When she looked, she didn't know what she was really looking at, except a tired face with warm cheeks. The fever had not diminished as much as she wished it would've because now she had to go to school looking half dead. Her mind wouldn't sync with anything that the teachers may teach and her body acted as if it had been ran over.

She turned on the water from the sink and let the warmth of it fill her hands. Bringing them up closely to her face, she tried to wash away her sleepiness, as she looked up, in her eyes she saw that she would have a long day.

Afterwards, she decided that a little make-up wouldn't hurt her, so she put some mascara on and bit of eyeliner to finish the look and boy did it make a difference. She didn't look half asleep, rather she looked like she was ready to begin her day.

Rin gracefully left the room to go downstairs. She walked by the living room, noticing that there was broken glasses and cigarettes half smoked on every corner of the coffee table. Beer cans on the floor and food that was left untouched. The air that surrounded that area of the room was intoxicating for Rin and made her almost run away from home, but instead she just ran into the kitchen. There it wasn't as bad as the living room, it was descent.

She passed by a giggling Kagome, and opened to fridge. Her eyes couldn't believe that the only thing edible was beer. 'Oh well,' Was all she thought turned to face Kagome.

"That always seems to work," She blurted.

"That always seems to work," Rin mocked back and grabbed some cereal to eat. "So was mom and dad's fight…. harsh?" She hinted with her finger pointing to the living room.

Kagome swallowed and shook her head, and finished it with a no. But the shaking of the head was enough for Rin to understand.

Rin looked back down at the bowl of cereal, annoyed at the fact that she had lost her appetite. One reason was because of the stupid test she had today, which she did not study for, because she was playing 'Rin the Victim' in the forest instead of studying. And second, that damn dream scared the shit out of her.

"You ok?" Kagome said, interrupting Rin's thoughts.

"Yea, peachy." Rin lied and stood up. Without making any more eye contact with Kagome, she turned to grab her bag and tried to head to the door quickly. "See ya at school," was the last thing Rin said before stepping into the world again.

The brightness caught Rin's eye within seconds, and being sick didn't help either. She didn't want to walk because she was tired, she wasn't going to bother her parents either, seeing as to how they fought late every night, and extra late the night before.

Within time, her eyes had adjusted the it's brightness and they traced every car that passed by her. There were times when she saw the person's face in the car. They either stared, or they laughed, or they gave a dirty look. Though it was all in vein, for she didn't care of what people thought. Rin was never the type to be attracted by cars just because they looked expensive, but every once in a while; she thought it wasn't so bad. Today was one of those days where she seemed to absorb everything. Especially the silver limo that quietly passed by her without making any show to get her attention, it was a natural attraction. The windows were tinted in fully black and it all seemed nice and new. 'Well that just has to be some rich ass just driving by to make fun of me.' Was all that Rin could think? Why else would someone pass by her and actually seemed to follow.

Rin kept walking towards her destination without giving a single glance, and giving them the satisfaction. Though by the corner of her, to movement seemed to subside and stop. Of course, Rin did nothing more then continue her little strut. It was offly weird for her to do something like that, but she wasn't some low life who would like to be the center of attention for some asshole.

She held her head high until she reached the school, with the damn limo following. Rin knew that stalking was the new thing. In the news it showed girls being stalked, pretty ones of course. So if it wouldn't happen in a million years, so why is it happening now!

Rin slowed down and thought about it for a moment. What if it this guy was trying to steel her away like in those mystery movies? 'Yea, no… that's nearly imposs-' Rin's thoughts were interrupted while bumping into a group of girls. The very same ones that stood in front of the school waiting for the very same man that had haunted her the night before. Surprised to see that the limo that had once been following her was now in halt in front of the school. This time around, Rin didn't fail to cover her mouth or to be ready to run away. Hearing the door snap open made Rin's stomach sick. She knew that it was one of the students, but who it was is what made her feel all of this nervousness. 'It can't be anyone that important. But then why must I feel this way?' When that door snapped open, and a Sesshomaru walked out of it, Rin felt as if though the world had stopped revolving.

Rin looked for a second, and that is all that it took for a pool of gold eyes meet hers. Sesshomaru InuTaisho had been following her? Was Kami trying to punish Rin for something she did a long time ago? Or was it just fate? No. Fate is not what you call a meeting like this. It had nothing to do with fate actually, but her mind couldn't reason and make sense for once. Why? How? How could a man that she never bothered to look at, or tried to learn about, was now looking at her with such intensity? Did that mean that it was **he** following her?

The loud squeal of girls made Rin come back to earth. She realized that she had wasted a good amount of time trying to be the mystery womanresolver. The gaze that was now trailing her body, made Rin flinch with excitement. She didn't like feeling this way, and no man that was worth a billion dollars could change her mind so easily. If not a loved one could, then neither could a stranger have the luck to do so.

The pulsing came back around while listening to the girls yell his name repeatedly. It was bad enough trying to get away from him, but listening to them was an extra bonus for hell. It was as if they knew that she was thinking of Sesshomaru. As if they just wanted to make her life miserable, but the truth was that Rin was just paranoid. If she saw that face, that unforgettable face, she would burst into some melodramatic teenager that she knew she wasn't.

Rin tried to get through the huddle of people in what seemed every corner of the entire campus. Wasn't there enough space for everyone? Apparently not because it took every bit of 'excuse me's' and 'sorries' to get through. But made it in time to see Sango sleep on her tray inside the cafeteria. Standing in front of her, without Sango realizing, was the most amusing thing for the day so far.

"WAKE UP SANGO!" Rin yelled

Sleeping beauty should have been her name, and yet it didn't suite her much. Sango raised her head up, looked right and left and finally directly at Rin. It was a lousy way to being woken up, but it was the only one Rin knew worked.

She raised an eyebrow and pointed to her eyes. "Can't you see I'm tired?"

"Not my fault, what time did you go to sleep last night?" Rin asked, grabbing her tray and her arm leading them to the closest trashcan available. Rin knew that they were hand in hand, that she could prevent Sango's spiteful yelling to the innocent people that may cross her way. This time, Rin would be the one to open her locker since by night, Sango forgot everything she knew. But would come around in time for lunch.

"I don't remember, like 3, or 4. I don't know"

Rin nodded her head in belief. 'Of course she would do something like that. This is Sango. The happy girl when well rested, but a total ass when not. Even with me, her long time best friend. As to say that I'm lucky because I actually know what to expect, but for those that don't, well I feel bad for those.' Rin rested her case and continued through the hallways, once again full of people and saying unnecessary things as she had done while outside.

Shaking her head in an angry matter, Rin did not want to think of the moments before setting foot inside the school. It would ruin her day and if not, her life.

Kindly, Rin got everything that she needed for her daily classes, including her gym bag for P.E, so that Sango wouldn't have to come back and become irritated while trying to remember the combination or the classes that she might have next. Also, so that she could have more time to take naps and if not, it would still be easier for her.

"Here, now please, try to wake up, before your mother disowns you for falling asleep in class and failing it. So flip that switch on and go," Rin said while giving her a light push to turn around. Once seeing Sango on her way, Rin sighed and turned to the hallway that led to her first class.

'Geez, if only there was a way to make my life easier. Home is not exactly what I'd call my comfort zone. Neither is my used to be forest, because that stupid Dog Demon took it. And not to mention that im probably never going back. Ugh! Now What!' Those thoughts kept ringing around in her head while walking to class. As the bell rang, Rin was already getting comfortable in her seat and heard all of the kids quite down while the teacher walked up to his podium.

Silence filled the room, except for the sound of the pages being flipped. Rin couldn't wait for the day to be over. It was a lousy start, it might as well have a lousy end. She watched the birds fly by the window next to her, if it only humans could have that kind of power. Maybe then things wouldn't be so complicated and people could be happy all the time.

Rin's thoughts were interrupted to the sound of a door opening. Quickly averting her eyes to see who the figure might be, was something she regretted doing. The person standing by the door was none other than, Sesshomaru.

"Good morning Sesshomaru, will you be transferring to this class?" Asked the teacher.

Without a response Sesshomaru looked around the classroom as if searching for something. They were slow but stopped on Rin's. Surely Rin was hesitant and retrieved her gaze and back to the window. She felt a light tug by doing that, but what else was she to do? Stare back and then what?

The teacher cleared his throat, motioned his hands to a seat available. There were so many though the one behind Rin was available. No response was heard besides soft steps that made their way across the room. For Rin it was like horses galloping quickly, but for everyone else, it seemed as if they enjoyed it.

From the corner of her eye, she could she the elegant figure walk by her. This time she noticed his attire and boy did he look good in it: dark blue skinny jeans, with a black long sleeve formal shirt, which the sleeves were rolled up to the elbows, and fully white vans. This made Rin's blood boil and felt that if her face was red. If so, she could already feel the stares.

"Today we will be learning…."

Rin's thoughts drifted into a different topic. Her eyes darted from left to right hoping to catch a glimpse of Sesshomaru, but if she wanted that to happen she needed to turn her head and if she did, she wouldn't hear the end of it. Gossip would be all around the school and no one would give her a break. 'Oh, what do I do?' Rin kept thinking. Why did she want to see him so badly anyway?

She felt eyes digging right into her. She wanted to turn and ask him what his problem was, but who was to say he really was staring? Rin would make a fool of herself and she knew it. But the thoughts wouldn't leave her head once. 'Shut up Rin! He's not staring at you, plus why would he? Your not his type so just concentrate in class.

Minutes went by and suddenly she couldn't keep still. She kept moving and making light noises within her that he must've heard. Her breathing began to quicken by the second and heat rushed to her now pink cheeks. Her eyes felt drowsy, feeling the cold air make it's way around her body. What was it that made her feel so, weak?

"Sesshomaru," Interrupted a raspy voice.

Rin's eyes quickly followed to the voice, it was the teacher that was calling to Sesshomaru. She would have turned to look at him like the rest of the students, but she would look weird if she did, even though she wouldn't be the only one.

Before Rin was to turn and look at him, she heard growl. This made her stop her sudden movements. Rin's eyes widened of surprise but soon the unexpectedly noise silenced. Rin thought of it to be familiar, but she couldn't lay her finger on it.

Soon, a sound of a door being shut woke Rin from her dazing. She turned to look at the desk behind her, only to be found empty.

* * *

**~Lunch Bell Rings~**

Classes had gone by so fast but it didn't matter any longer. Rin was making her way to lunch and going to talk to her best friend. This was definitely something to be exited over.

"Rin! Rin! Rin! Wait!" Rin heard someone yell. The voice was none other than Sango. Meanwhile, everyone else around her seemed to exchange her name as well. This she did not know why, but felt that it might've been because of class?

The girl with fully straight black hair ran towards Rin and squealed in high pitch manner.

"Hey Sango, are you awake now?" Rin asked while looking ahead.

"Yup, ready to go eat?" Sango replied, happily it seemed.

"Actually, I was planning to go the infirmary. I got a fever last night you see, and I have a headache, I keep panting, and well, I'm just not feeling well." Rin replied while realizing that by now it might be on the hundreds or so. Why was she being so persistent anyway? Most kids are calling their parents and begging to go home. Perhaps it was because Rin wasn't as lucky as the other kids. Her parents were at work and ditching was not allowed.

The tugging of her heart seemed to increase with speed. Her panting was getting heavier with every step she took. She was lightheaded and her body stopped in order to fall back. With good timing, she landed right in someone's arms. Whom she wished to have known, but Rin had already blacked out, once again.

**

* * *

**

Rin was bewildered to the fact that she awoke in the infirmary. She knew that she blacked out as soon as she had told Sango about going to the infirmary. Maybe that's who had brought her there. It seemed only reasonable because not many people would come close to her if Sango were to one to take her.

"Excuse me, but who brought me here?" Rin asked once the nurse came in the room. She knew it was Sango, but she only had to make sure.

"Umm… That does not matter!" She exclaimed, her eyes turned to the table next to her and grabbed the thermometer that had been carefully laid on it.

Raising her head quickly, with a puzzled look, Rin quickly blurted out words "Yes it does, so would you tell me? I have a right to know."

"Do you not remember?" She asked while making her open her mouth and inserting the thermometer under her tongue. "Close please," She nicely commanded.

Rin shook her head and waited for the beep to go about.

"Ohh, but please don't say I told you so!" She politely asked. She looked around for a bit like if whoever it was, would be around. "It was young InuTaisho"

"Who?" Rin questioned.

"Oh honey, Sesshomaru. Don't you know him?" The nurse looked surprise at Rin's question. Everyone knew who Sesshomaru was and for her not to know the last name was a slap to the face.

"No, but could you tell me where he is? I need to speak with him." Rin stood up and laid her feet back on the ground.

"You do not intend to go back to class do you? Wouldn't you like me to contact your parents?"" She asked

Wow, she was nosy. "No thank you, and yes. So could you please tell me?"

"Well it's still lunch time, so-"

"Thank you" was all Rin said and headed to the lunchroom.

She was told to walk in a slow pace, though she was quickly, almost running so it seemed. Veering her eyes around the hallways hoping to find him walk about but no. She had to walk all the way to the cafeteria to find the figure sitting alone in a table, next to where Inuyasha and Kagome were. 'So she decided to show up huh?'

Rin balled her hand in a fist and swallowed. She slowly made her way to the table where **he **sat. Whispers were beginning to rise from the tables she passed by and suddenly it was as if they were yelling once she stopped in front of him. His eyes only seemed to stare out the big window across the room. His gaze was so attractive to her at the moment, and the side of his golden eyes were very elegant. Rin obviously had the courage to suddenly come to him, but it seemed as if it had faded away.

Bringing her eyes down to the table, she shook her head and began back away and leave, but was stopped with the voice. "Did you have something to say to me?" He demanded. The voice resounded in her ears and again seemed very familiar. 'Where have I heard this voice?' She thought, turning her body to face him once again.

His golden eyes locked with hers and a sudden rush of blood seemed to land on her cheeks. Her eyes dropped and looked at him once again. A nervous smile came across Rin's face but faded quickly

"I rather say it in private… I - - f you don't mind?" She questioned.

"Are you asking me on a date?" He questioned, with a smirk.

Rin's eyes widened, and the whispers came back around.

"What?"

* * *

**Yeah I changed the ending a little on this one, last time it was him asking her on a date, but now I changed it, cause he is so arrogant. lol. It was wayyyy longer tooo! SO tell me what you thought? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my readers. ITs been FOREVER! I know I know, you are expecting the next chapter but ive been so busy with school lately that I haven't had any time to write any more chapters. But if you give me one 1 more week, I PROMISE to update! And if you review, maybe even sooner? :) ? But anyway, just one more. Okay?**

**Just review if you think I should continue:)**

**AndyBeatz**

**Oh and if you read my stories, you might find the exact message for them:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my readers! I know, It's BEEENN FOREEVERR! Don't kill me, because guess what! I HAVE CHAPTER 4! Yes, I have it. Here it is. PLEASE, **

**READ, ENJOY, and best of all, REVIEW! Because I need to know on what to improve and ya know, how you feel about the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, only this story.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 4 - Sudden Appearances**_

The dumbfounded look that made its way across Rin's face, made the figure sitting in front of her smirk. Rin was surely bewildered and wanted a bit of an explanation or help, or something. She hated being the stupid one in situations such as these. But this time she really couldn't help it. Sesshomaru had his eyes glued on hers and the gold pools would stare with such intensity. It was aggravating really and Rin didn't want to look away, or she did, but it was nearly impossible. For her, it felt as though if it was only them two talking, but once whispers got louder, Rin snapped out of it and felt her blood boil and rush to her cheeks. The air around the room became rigid and the voices of the many students began to lower, as if they were trying to listen to the somewhat conversation. If that were what you would call it.

Sesshomaru, who seemed to be smiling, closed his eyes shut and stood up from his chair. The smile wasn't kind nor harmful, it was more of a devious one, like the ones you would see on your kid brother or sister, suspecting that they had done something wrong. Yet with a beautiful face like his, it didn't really matter to Rin what kind of smile it was, she was mostly surprised to even see something like that since he was know to be unemotional.

Rin kept her eyes on him a bit longer. She thought that maybe if she was quite for a little bit longer, she could appreciate his body features and the engaging face that she hadn't had enough of. Though as her eyes began to trail at the ends of the silver bangs that were cut neatly, the wide smile that he conveyed, was slowly disappearing. The golden orbs had become somewhat intense and his body movements were unexpected.

Rin was afraid to make eye contact with him and wanted to turn and leave. But because of her slow observations, before she knew it, Sesshomaru had already made way to her. His eyes were definitely locked on hers, as if he wanted them to be. His chest was about an inch away, the rosy lips were sealed in a tight line but soon enough, they had a small gap. Rin was startled of the pleasant view she had, but her heart began thump hard against her chest. Her eyes were wide and veered left and right on his. Sesshomaru leaned forward, towards her neck, whispering words that seemed to be the cruelest and heartless ones anyone had ever said to her.

"Don't fool yourself, as if this Sesshomaru would do such actions." He lightly spoke.

Because someone had never said something like that to her, Rin was speechless. She didn't know what to think of it. She had never proposed the idea in the first place but why couldn't he have said it kindly? The shock was so strong on her that she never realized that he had left the room. In her mind she thought of it to be a daydream or something, but again the students couldn't keep their whispers on the low.

"Rin!" She heard Sango yell. It was faint but she knew it was her.

Rin shut her eyes and opened wide. She tried to take in all that had transpired in less than a minute. It hadn't settled in completely, but at least she was able to move without having to need someone help her.

As Rin turned to look at Sango, instead of really looking at her, she was looking around the cafeteria for the silver haired man. She saw groups and groups of people, until she caught the sight of silver locks. Immediately Rin darted from he spot across the room. She passed by Sango, almost pushing her to the floor but somehow managed to control her strength. Though for all of the other people around the room, it was shoves and being pushed around until Rin got through.

It was hard having to look for someone who could stand out from miles away. However, Sesshomaru had managed to escape Rin's sight. He was not to be found in any corner or between the loud teenagers. Where had he suddenly gone?

Rin stopped for a minute to think. It was lunchtime so he wasn't in any class unless he was one of those students who liked to overwork themselves. But that wouldn't sync with his character. Maybe he was outside, lingering around the parking lot, or wherever.

Giving a deep breath, Rin began running towards the doors that led to the hallways and from there to another set of doors that lead outside. Once out there, she was darting her eyes around quickly and spotted him walking towards a silver Lamborghini. 'So he arrives in a limo, and leaves in an expensive car,' Rin thought while staring at him walking deliberately towards the car. It was enchanting seeing him do something like that. To Rin's eyes he was merely a rich boy going in and out of a limo, but it seemed that he had a car of his own.

Rin hesitated to call his name, it seemed she didn't have the courage. Instead of standing waiting for something, she began taking steps towards him. She quickened her pace once she saw him touch the handle of his car, but by then, his golden eyes averted towards her. Rin, without any delay, stopped in her tracks, now standing at the end of the car with Sesshomaru's golden eyes on her.

"Are you lost, girl?" He questioned in a severe tone. His eyes were like daggers on Rin and his question was rather harsh.

Rin hinted to herself that he did not even know her name. After all that had happened, it seemed he did not even have knowledge of her name. That was disappointing.

"I see," He said while getting a hold of the handle on the car. It seemed he didn't care whether Rin was there or not, or if she had anything to say.

"W-a-it!" She stuttered.

Again, his eyes darted towards her direction. This time, the intensity had lessened and his eye color lightened.

"Do you e-ven know my name?" 'Why would you ask that Rin? It's not like he cared what you went by! Why are you bothering him like that!'

"Hmn, it is not to my importance," He answered with clarity. 'That is why you shouldn't have asked Rin,' She thought to herself while backing away from the car.

Why did she feel so disappointed? She hated him anyway. He was a bother in her life. 'What are you saying? He hasn't been in it for long. Stop your foolishness and get over it. Your pathetic already, it won't hurt to keep being it'.

Rin's lips curled into a smile and looked up to see him still standing there. "Of course its not!" She tried to exclaim, but it somehow came out like a kid would sound like when they hadn't gotten the toy they wanted. But this was different, and yet she couldn't understand why that was.

"Rin! Come here! I have something to show you!" She heard Sango yell from behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Sango holding a white envelope with cursive writing on the front. Furrowing her eyebrows, Rin turned back around to see that Sesshomaru had left.

"Where did he go?" She asked to herself.

"Where did who go?" Sango asked her, still panting from running towards her.

Rin looked at Sango for a moment, with a questionable look. "You mean, you didn't see him?" Rin asked her.

"See who?" Sango responded with a question. Her dumbfounded look was an enough answer for Rin to know that Sesshomaru had left the moment she had turned. But if that were to be the case, she would've at least heard the car speed off but nothing like that occurred. That only meant that he knew she was coming, or that he had disappeared in thin air . . . . . . No, for a human things like that, could not be possible.

"Here, this is for you." Sango interrupted while lifting her hand up to Rin's view.

"What is it?" Rin asked, taking the envelope in her hands, trying to read to cursive handwriting.

_**To: Rin Higurashi**_

Rin had no idea of whom it could be from. She didn't have anyone that lived across the country or city. Most of the people she surrounded herself with lived in Tokyo. She didn't seem to recognize the handwriting or the postmark on it. It was a smiley face with her school address. Lifting her eyes to the bored Sango, she also gave a bewildered look.

"Why don't you open it? You are the only Rin Higurashi in this school, so open it," Sango exclaimed looking at the envelope like if it was a death machine or something.

Rin sliced her finger through the flap, making a ripping noise that obviously irritated Sango because of her movements and grunts. Once finally open, she let her finger dig in to take out a strip of paper. Another set of cursive words upon it and still she didn't recognize the writing. It was done in ink, 'Such formality,' Rin thought as her eyes began to trail through the words.

**Foolish Girl. It would be nice to see what kind of show you would put on for someone like me. It's been a while; meet me at main plaza, around 11. **

Once Sango noticed that Rin's eyes reached the end of the note, she decided to ask. "What did it say?"

Quickly reacting to the sudden question, Rin folded the paper and back into the envelope, folding it as well and shoving it in her back pocket. "Nothing important, something from the teacher," She lied, scratching the back of her head giving a fake smile that she knew she wouldn't get away with so easily.

"Which one?" Sango asked, with a hint of amusement in her tone.

"Geometry, umm… He wanted me to… umm… do extra work for my credits… College stuff!" She yelled in a nervous manner.

Sango raised her eyebrow as if she knew Rin was lying. "That's 2 years from now." She tried.

"I'm starting now, so I can get more work done to show for my credits," Rin prompted.

"Well, are you ok? I mean, you were lucky Sesshomaru was there to take you," She said grabbing onto Rin's arm, pulling her back into the school.

"Yea, about that… why couldn't you take me Sango? I feel like I owe the guy? It's not like… I didn't appreciate it… it was embarrassing actually. But yea, you were next to me, and you could've taken me… where did he come from because he wasn't around us while we walked to the cafeteria. Or was he?" Rin blabbered as her eyes stared at the ground on which they walked on.

"Well, he insisted on taking you and I wasn't going to fight about it. You should thank me for letting one of the hottest guys just whisk you away!" Sango said with a charming smile that enlightened her face to be very cute. Rin reacted only by blushing brightly and nervously laughing all the way to the school.

**_

* * *

_**

Once she reached her house, Rin got mobbed by her own sister. Being questioned of how she felt and the situation that occurred between her and Sesshomaru. Rin of course, ignored everything and decided not to talk about it. She thought that her day was very congested with all of the scenes that transpired at school, and talking about it made it more crowded in her mind. She already had a headache, the only thing that could make it worse was thinking of Sesshomaru.

"I'm really tired, I'm going to take a nap," Rin murmured as she walked up the stairs.

"But it's only four thirty!" Kagome yelled without going after her.

Rin laid on her bed for a while, her thoughts wavering around her head. She didn't know whom the note was from and it had a specific time for her to go, but not the date. What did it all mean? She had her suspicions about Sesshomaru, and that would make it all but more complicated for her. Rin had troubles with him and of how he showed up in her most confusing moments of her life. He was rude and arrogant, conceded and annoying. Rin had a list of words for him, but if she continued to think about him, her head would burst into little pieces.

"Rin!" Kagome's yell was like hammer pounding into her sensitive ears. Not that her voice was not pleasing, but with the headache and super sensitiveness she had gained in her body, she felt like throwing a fit right in Kagome's face.

"What!" Rin tried to yell loud enough for Kagome to listen.

"You have a Visitor at the front door!"

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, come down here and don't be rude to your guest!" She shouted inconvincibly. She was sure not going to give up and let Rin stay in her room.

Rin rolled her eyes at her sisters pushy statement. She really did hate it when she was forced to meet people when she was in a bad mood. **That** would be called rude. But either way, Rin got up from her bed. Feeling the non-stop throbbing in the back of her head, she lazily walked towards her dresser, pulling out a pair of black sweats and pink neon top. Looking at her mirror, she thought her hair was fine and her make up still looked good on her.

Rin left her room and ran down the stairs asking who it was as she reached Kagome's area, which was by the front door. 'So she didn't let the person in,'

Kagome had the look of approval on her face. Rin did not know why her sister would ever have a face of such, and after a while it worried her. Squinting her eyes in bewilderment, Rin tried to find a way to break the mask that Kagome had suddenly put on. She smiled once more and stepped away from the door, giving her a nod and slowly walking away up the stairs. Rin tried to grab her arm in order to ask whom it was, but she dodged her and sprinted quick without any say in the situation.

As if on cue, strands of silver hair crossed Rin's sight, leaving her almost speechless to see Sesshomaru. In her mind she expected someone like her friend who was to pull a prank, according to Kagome's face. She wasn't expecting for someone of his demeanor to suddenly show up at **her** house.

Though while having eye contact with him, her eyes veered off to appreciate his beauty; a pair of gold eyes that were perfectly settled in the sides of perfect nose bridge. Purple streaks that hugged his cheekbones naturally then trailing to find light pink lips. She was ogling at the beauty that was impossible to bear. Her voice couldn't reach out to him, her speechless stage really irritated Rin. It took a grunt to come out of his throat for Rin to finally come to earth.

But then another dilemma made way into her mind. Why was Sesshomaru there in the first place? After ditching her at school, she never thought that he would come all that way to apologize if that was even the case. If not, then she would make him leave somehow. That she did not know how she would accomplish because it already seemed she was into another daze after multiple times of him trying to get her attention.

"I did not come to waist my time," He delivered in a rather harsh tone.

Rin breathed in and stopped for a moment. She was about to speak but he had interrupted her. What now?

"Why . . . are you here then?" Rin questioned while leaning against the door.

"It doesn't interest you, however, you are coming with me," He clearly spoke. But it was more of a demand than anything.

Rin gazed at the golden orbs but their sharp deliver made her heart pause, or so she thought. Her eyes quickly fell on the floor, trailing around the carpet. Brining them back up with more confidence she continued, "No, since it doesn't interest me, than you are surely wasting your time asking me to do something meaningless."

"I don't have time for an explanation. Your attire is not proper, you must change quickly," Rin did not realize the moment she saw his eyes move from hers. But guessing on the emphasis on the word 'Proper', he definitely did not like what she was wearing.

Another sharp demand was made through their eye contact but Rin wouldn't budge. She thought that maybe being difficult could be her way out of it all. Looking at him now was dangerous for her, she couldn't imagine what would happen if she were to see him longer than needed.

"You can't come to me and demand such things. I don't know you at all and you ditched me, leaving me to talk to myself. Coming here and asking to take me out, or whatever this is called, is rude. You . . . vanished in silent. Saying goodbye would have sufficed. Not even that." Shaking her head, Rin thought of why she was bothered of him leaving her out in the open. Normally she wouldn't let it bother her, but it seemed to have affected her a lot. Why though? It was the first day she had ever crossed his path and had accidents of such. Maybe it was because she felt is if she owed him, and the moment she wanted to thank him, he ruined.

"Rin!" A deafening yell came to Rin's ears. It was Kagome. Rin turned, about to run up to see what was wrong. But a warning growl was heard. Stopping to listen of her surroundings, there was a loud shut that startled her.

Turning to face what seemed nothing but thin air, Rin sighed, heading towards the leather across the room. So he left? Again . . .

Loud footsteps came thrashing about the stairs, "Rin what did you just do?" Kagome asked in a panicked tone.

"I . . . don't know," The tone she delivered was filled with confusion. Rin really did not know what she was going to do any longer. His sudden appearances and disappearances were not healthy for her, but this she did not realize. He was messing with her emotions, without him even trying. Why was he acting suspicious and randomly asking her of things that she really didn't know how to handle? It seemed that it only took one day for him to take up all of the room in her mind. Disappointment was an understatement by now, Rin just didn't know what she could do to prevent it and him.

"You know that is Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru?" Kagome interrupted, slowly walking to a seat across from Rin. It seemed she knew that Rin was troubled by something, bringing it up would be a mistake.

"Yes. But him and me are . . . distanced," The last word came of as a whisper. Rin did not mean to make the situation sound dramatic because she knew Kagome was easily overcome with other emotions. Making it sound as if it were nothing, it would break her away from anything Kagome would bladder about.

"No, him and me are distanced. What he just did, by coming to our house . . . that is not distant! I'm not sure what happened and I won't ask, but when ever you want to say anything, feel free to talk to me." Kagome prompted, leaving the room, up the stairs.

A rush of anger made Rin jump of the coach, run up the stairs to her room and shut the door a loud and hard as she possibly could. She hadn't noticed her room, for her head was leaning against the door, looking down at the silver handle. The shade was only a bit darker then Sesshomaru's, Rin thought.

"No! What the hell just happened?" She whispered to herself, turning, eyes still closed, and sliding down to the floor. Bringing her knees up while resting her arms on them, Rin felt the need to cry.

"What is this, Rin?" The attractive voice that was once heard made Rin think that she was dreaming, but this time she was wide-awake. Rin slightly rotated her body to face the bed. She did not know what she was seeing, but the; sharp face, gold eyes and silver hair were the traits of **him**.

The figure looking intensely into her eyes while holding an envelope that was once opened, astounded Rin to the highest point. The intense moment between the two had a rather strong impact on Rin. She felt as if her body was trembling with fear, but yet of happiness. Could it be capable to feel that emotion?

**

* * *

**

**Ahahaa! I reallyyyy did change this chapter as opposed the last previous chapter 4. So if you are rereading I will tell you now that it has changed and if you are a reader for the first time and you go to the next chapter, seeing difference POV's, that is because it was how i wrote it the first time. But now I will update that soon too! SO thank you for reading and REVIEW!**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the repost of Chapter 5! READDD! AND REVIEEWWW! AND OF COURSE enjoy! Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha only the story.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 5 – The Job**_

His eyes caught Rin off guard, and by the expression on her face, he seemed to realize so. Rin always seemed to have no words for him, she didn't know how to approach someone as attractive and intense as him. Standing in the middle of her room, only about a couple of feet away, made Rin anxious. She wanted to be right next to him, letting the gold pools rove over her dark brown eyes. She hated feeling of not being able to do as she pleased, why was it that every time his presence lingered about in the same room, or place, her life's circle seemed to stop it's cycle. She felt vulnerable and incompetent.

"Hmm," He cleared his throat and stood up. "If you rather not tell me, I will leave now".

Sesshomaru stood from the edge of Rin's bed, slowly turning his head to the open window; the hint of his entrance.

Rin felt insulted by his words. As if he did not want to be there any longer. That bothered her and it was getting the best of her. She wanted to speak out and tell him to stay for a little longer, but her gut was backing out- a voice yelling behind her telling her that would be a mistake. But hell, she was full of mistakes and that one wouldn't be the top on her list, so why not?

Opening her mouth, she gave a light grunt to get his attention and waited for the word to come, " . . . wait," It was a silent mutter, but since her turned to face her, it meant it was loud enough for those ears.

Again, her breath was taken out by force. If he was going to be harsh, this could be a way to torture her. His body was in a graceful posture, his eyes making direct contact with hers, and she couldn't bear it any longer. Her eyes veered to the floor and back up. This time, he was no longer looking at her, rather at the envelope that seemed to still be in his possession.

"Who sent it?" He asked her, almost begging for an answer, but in a ruthless manner.

Again, there was nothing but silence. Rin didn't have an answer and it appeared that he was only interested in that.

"If you aren't going to speak, then I rather not waste my time" He spoke, throwing the envelope on the bed.

Rin bit her lip hard, having the full confidence to look up to see the stare that awaited her. His gaze was no longer as concentrated as before. The slightest bit of kindness crossed their shining glimpse, but it was taken over by the strong eyes she was used to. Only a day, and Rin felt like she knew him for years now.

"I thought it was from you," She tried, holding her hands in a tight fist against her legs.

A sharp look was set and he immediately walked over to her side. It looked like his feet were in the air, but then again it was fast and graceful. Plus, he was only human.

"This is not my handwriting. It is not something I would waste my time on," Again the cruelty carried in his voice. Why did he have to be the way? Honesty was appreciated, but his was a cut on her skin, every time.

"See, that is just what I mean, only these words could come out of your mouth. You are the only one who speaks boldly towards me," It was only ordinary for him to say things that like that to her, so of course she had suspected him. Was that so bad?

It was peaceful after a while. They had both stopped talking and were now only thinking deeply on whom it was from. She stole a glance from his face here and there, but it wasn't enough to her. She wanted to converse with him but he came to be deep in thought after a while and she didn't want to bother.

" . . . Sesshomaru," Rin whispered. She liked the way his name sounded and it was very appealing to her.

"I will find out, " He said while taking the paper to his nose.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked, confused by his actions.

He threw the envelope back on the bed and laid his eyes on Rin once again. Immediately, Rin made a small walk towards the bed, taking the paper in her own hand. She tried to think about if she knew anyone that could have the classy handwriting.

"Rin," He said, breaking her thoughts. Also, he had called her by her name. However, the voice seemed very familiar. The way he sounded made Rin blush, and her heart picked up the speed.

Acting as if she didn't hear him, she tried to open the envelope to take the paper out.

"You heard my voice, I require a response," The impression of a sweet person left the room as soon as he began to sound demanding.

"What?" Rin asked, almost sounding irritated.

"Give me your hand," He said while taking light steps in the direction of Rin.

This time, Rin wanted to avoid him. She didn't' understand the feelings that were to convey at any minute. As his hands reached for hers, Rin smacked it to the side. Realization hit her and began to wonder why he was in her room. She knew how, but he didn't have the permission to do so. "If you are going to play the rule game, then I have mine as well. You have invaded my personal space, and as man of qualities that you appear to be, than you would know better than that. Answer me Sesshomaru, why are you in my room? And what are you going on about with 'Rin'? I thought you didn't know my name?" Rin blabbered.

Rin felt stupid to have been that slow. She was known to be late at things, but it wasn't completely her fault. It was because of his appearance and his wrong way of using it against her. Or he did not know of the things her made her feel when suddenly showing up like that.

Rin wavered on her thoughts for bit, waiting for him to leave so she could finally breath easily. She felt like he was controlling her breathing. Since her heart was going at full speed, she barely concentrated on breathing in and out.

"By no means will I ask of your consent," He provoked. Again her eyes were to slow to catch him get close to her. By the time she caught on, Sesshomaru was nearly an inch away from her face.

Rin felt his cool breath on her face. It made chills run all around her body, pinching away her body heat. Rin was suddenly thinking about the demon in the forest. She remembered that it had given her the same reaction when that cool breath had hit her face.

Rin's eyes dilated back to him, in front of her, with the lips of a provocative beast. His golden orbs slowly tracked her moves, and his face seemed soft, making Rin want to give in. He was teasing her, and he did not know it. Slightly closing her eyes, she felt her body get closer to him, like magnets. This time, they were only a centimeter away, noses touching and there breaths were mixing together. Rin could already feel the sensation of their lips binding together, but before she could get closer, he took a step back.

Rin felt rejected, like if her heart had been stabbed.

"You fool," He whispered while he jumped out of the open window.

Rin shut her eyes tight, letting her body fall backwards on the bed. She reached for a pillow and pressed it against her face, muffling her screams. She didn't want to acknowledge the fact that what she was doing was very childish. She knew that what could've happened would never be, even though she wasn't the only one at fault.

* * *

A week had gone by fast. It was test week so Rin didn't have the time to have her mind on unnecessary things, focusing only in studies. She barely hanged with Sango that whole week, and Kagome was in and out of the house like the speed of sound. She didn't get too much to say to her, and neither had Rin seen Sesshomaru. It was perfect for her matter, she didn't want to think of someone who was had suddenly bumped into her life, only to get distracted. It was better off without him. Rin thought that maybe he had transferred to a different school, her being the reason.

The fights that transpired in the house were definitely loud, however Rin paid no heed to it. She had literally locked herself in her room, studying until a headache would create. But she clearly remembered her mom telling her to get a job, being a sophomore she should have a job by now, though Rin had never really thought about it as much, it only gave her a greater headache.

She searched for ads or 'hiring now' signs for her to apply, but she couldn't decide because of the time schedule and the other things that tagged along. Remembering that the school had a section for jobs and such, Rin also looked around. There was one that interested her. It was about cleaning the house, but mostly being a personal maid. The thought of being told what to do made her feel sick, but it paid well and she had gained a lot of cleaning experience due to her parents daily mess. She saw that date the applications had to be in on a Wednesday at five thirty in the afternoon. It was already Wednesday and it had also said to call in a couple of days earlier, to be aware of her.

"I really don't like people ordering me around, and this job seems to be concentrated on that specifically," Rin grunted as she laid her head in her hands, against the lunch table. Sango, who was watching Rin in a very protective manner, patted her on the back.

"It'll be fine, I promise. All you have to do is clean whatever they tell you too and leave. I think it's simple," Sango shrugged. She lifted her hand from Rin's back and brought it to cup her face, which was full enthusiasm. It was rare, but Rin felt at ease because of it.

Rin brought her head up, glaring at Sango for minute, thinking about how easy it was for her to say that. On the other hand, Sango's enthusiasm washed away completely yet filled with a vibrant excitement. Her mouth stretched across her face into a wide smile, her eyes full of sparkles and light shade of pink that laid across her cheeks. Rin was confused by her sudden change of mood so she trailed her eyes to where Sango's were.

To think that he had left to a different school, Rin grunted. Once laying her eyes on the silver haired man, Rin gasped in delight and realized how much she had actually missed looking at him. Ever since the incident at her house, he had disappeared for that one week. Or maybe he was studying as well, but that wouldn't match his personality at all.

Rin could not believe that this person was the one causing her trouble in the middle of the night, thinking of the moment they had shared in her room. Thoughts of that night came to her mind but sadly, Rin only wanted the one that didn't come true. She wanted that kiss that would've taken place if only he hadn't backed out.

"Look at him, he is so gorgeous," Sango stared. Rin was also complementing how good the man looked, of course within her. Instead of the black shirt he wore that one-day, he wore a dark blue long sleeve, but sleeves rolled up the elbows. Almost matching the shirt, he wore dark blue skinny jeans with a pair black vans. It was very simple, but he sure caught everyone's attention. And Rin knew that she had her full attention on him. However, she thought about Sango's words. Sango never really expressed herself in that manner so Rin had been surprised.

"You should say hello," Sango exclaimed, taking Rin by surprise once again. Why had she suddenly been so interested in Sesshomaru she did not know, but if Sango was saying something like that, then that definitely meant Rin was doing nothing but staring.

"Wh-att? No-no," Rin laughed. She brought her body to face Sango and looked down at her tray. She had barely eaten anything since she had been talking the whole time. She picked up the fork to dig in the side salad she got for herself. Sango just stared at her with a smile on her face. Rin was really freaked out by her way of acting that day. Sango was mostly grumpy and what not.

"Are you ok, I mean . . . today has been kind of weird with you smiling like that . . ." Rin trailed off, inserting a chunk of the salad in her mouth.

"I guess I want to be more . . . supportive. With you being in love and all, and your house situation. That's why im smiling a lot, and honestly I feel better when I do."

Rin almost chocked on her phrase, " Me? In love? No, no, no, no, no, you got it all wrong!" Rin spat. Red seemed to become a natural color in her face, because Sango didn't say much about like she used to in the past.

"Sure, fine," Sango blabbered on about why she was happy. Rin learned that the main reason was because a friend of hers named Miroku was going to transfer schools next month. Apparently he had been asked to transfer because of his knowledge and such. All Rin could do was smile for her but once the bell rang, she felt disappointed that she couldn't continue her conversation with her friend but remembered to at least call the number for the job.

On the other line, a lady named Luna picked up the call. She gave Rin instructions on how to get there and the things that she should be prepared for the interview. Apparently she wasn't too late. Though one of the main things was that they would a need a copy of her resume. That threw Rin out of the loop. She had never applied for a job before and was never in need of writing one. She knew Kagome had written hers for a job once, but since she quit early her resume had been returned. They concluded that she had no experience whatsoever anyway and Rin knew that. A thought crossed her mind to ask Kagome for her copy so that she could copy it, according to her experience and information.

With that, once Rin arrived at home, she questioned Kagome for the resume like she had planned. Of course this being Kagome, she gave her the copy gladly. Also explaining the main things she needed to describe and what not. Rin made sure to catch all of the instructions, but because of the quick words that came out of Kagome's mouth, Rin got lost here and there.

As soon as Kagome was done with her, Rin went to her room to find her old laptop that she barely used now. Because of the lack of speed, Rin felt that hand writing everything would be much faster and easier. She thought if would save her from a lot of trouble and boy was she right.

Once it was on, she began typing away. She thought about what would sound right on it, she also knew that typing random stuff on it wouldn't help at all. Even having her sister's paper in her hands wasn't enough help because she didn't have enough experience like her, or so she claimed on the resume. She could lie couldn't she? They would never know? Rin thought. Realizing that she had written more then she needed too, she called Kagome in to read it and revise it. Kagome thought it was good enough so Rin didn't have to rewrite anything, which was a huge relief for her.

"So what Job are you applying for anyway?" Kagome asked, trying to lighten up the mood around them.

Rin darted her eyes to her lap, while Kagome walked over to sit beside her. She took a couple of seconds before actually responding to her.

"It's being someone's personal maid. But when I called, they told me to bring a resume in. I didn't think that applying for a maid, they would need a resume." Rin shrugged, knocking herself backwards on the bed.

"Hmm, that's funny because I remember that Inuyasha's . . . oh what am I saying," Kagome quickly drifted from what she really meant to say. And since Rin didn't feel like trying to get anything out of her, she ignored the comment and rolled to face her.

"So how are things with you and, Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

Kagome smiled brightly, excited to know that Rin cared about what happened to her. It had been a while since they had a conversation mainly about boys but since their parents fought constantly and they both found a way to get out of the house, they would go separate ways and only have time to converse in the morning. It was disappointing for Rin because she felt as if she conveyed the feelings of not caring for her.

"Well, they are fine. I mean, you wouldn't understand I guess." Kagome said, almost blushing hard.

"You seem to really like him," Rin said with a smile. "It's like you guys are stuck to one another and that there can't be anyone else for you." She said, hesitating almost to saying such deep thoughts. "It's great really" She ended.

"Hmm, you are the first to mention it like that. But you are in the right path . . . Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?" Rin responded back, sitting up from the bed.

"What time did you have to be there?" Kagome asked, staring at the clock on the nightstand.

"Five thirty what time is it . . . Oh, I have to go, later Kagome!" Rin had said quickly while taking everything that she needed.

Rin had almost forgotten about the stupid meeting. No it wasn't stupid, but it was stupid that it had to be so sudden. Ok, so it wasn't sudden, she had almost missed the dead line. It was fate, that's all she could really agree with. Her thoughts were bouncing around in her little head, and Rin couldn't concentrate on what to say.

As she walked in a quick pace, she thought about what to say. She had a whole scenario in her head but it was time to put it to the test once she had arrived. Or so she thought. Her eyes were wide when the beautiful white mansion came into view. She couldn't get over the beauty that she almost kept walking thinking that it might not be the right house. But since they said they needed a personal maid, then she must be in the right place.

A small intercom was on her right side. She walked up to it, only to be surprised by the voice that came on.

"Name please," Said a lady with a very pleasant voice.

"Uhm . . . Rin Higurashi. I'm here for the job interview." She stuttered while leaning away from it, to gaze at the mansion once again.

Soon enough, the silver gates placed in the entrance, opened slowly. Rin was in awe, still staring. She felt welcomed because of the great entrance and a buzz was ringed from the intercom to make her wake up from her daydreaming and walk in.

Walking on a path, created by some elegant stone, Rin gazed at the water fountain in the middle of the entire entrance. She saw green grass that was neatly taken care off and trees with the strangest leaves that she had never seen before. For all she knew she could be in a different country. Everything was beautiful and she didn't have enough words to describe it in her head. But of course, soon enough she was interrupted by a gentle voice. Once her eyes veered from the exquisite view, she looked at the young maid standing in front of her.

Her height was about the same as Rin's. She had blonde hair with bangs that cut above her eyes. A pair of baby blue eyes and ivory white skin and little plump but with a sweet gaze.

"My name is Luna, and I'm going to escort you to the house." She explained by motioning her hand in front of her. Rin smiled and stepped ahead, walking along with, Luna.

"No butler?" Rin asked, almost sounding smart-alecky.

"He is busy," The maid said. Returning it with a smirk and later on a wide smile.

Entering through the brown wooden double doors, Rin again let her mouth drop on the floor letting her eyes graze over the furniture and everything else. All of the decorations were very modern, a good sense of style so she thought. A beautiful chandelier hanging over the entire living room with beautiful sofas and old relics that made it feel like home. Once again, her eyes veered left and right, but they got stuck on the stairs. The brown reeling's of the stairs were circling the entire house, connected to the wall it appeared, with more floors above. Rin couldn't count but she could've guessed that maybe 7 or more.

"This way Ms." Said the maid, Luna.

Rin got pulled into the living room, her eyes admiring everything that crossed their path. They walked a bit further until they reached a stop. Once that done, she looked in front of her, only to see a silver elevator against the wall. However, behind the doors that soon opened, was a clear glass, like the kind you would see in a hotel. Rin was really amazed at the extraordinary view she got from it.

"You will get used to it soon," Luna said, almost assuring Rin would get the job. This made her feel a bit happier and exited.

Ding, went the elevator. Rin glanced up to see they were in level 5. She guessed that maybe that is where the main person worked. Immediately turning left, Luna got a hold of her hand, almost dragging her. Rin only followed, still amazed at how gorgeous everything was.

"Make sure you don't repeat yourself, have confidence and most of all, convince him that you really want this job." Luna ended her statement, giving her thumbs up and disappearing as she walked and the turn around the corner they once did.

Rin's eyes came back to the door. Raising her fist to knock, she hesitated and brought it back down. Luna had said 'him' so it was obviously a man that needed a personal maid. That was quite obvious; Rin had to be honest to herself and admitted that she was glad it was a man and not a woman. For one, women got feisty and technical about the work and most of all they hated other girls doing their job. However, if it was man that she was dealing with, all she had to do was give it her best.

Before knocking the door, a familiar voice came from the other side.

"Come in, Rin." She heard a lovely voice speak.

Slowly entering the study, Rin met a pair of gold orbs that looked at her with a soft melancholy manner. At first, she felt as if she would stop breathing but the golden eyes let go of the intense contact. Still, Rin didn't let go of his figure. Her eyes roved over the long silver hair, coming down to the lavender long sleeve shirt that he was wearing. The muscular arms tightly wrapped inside and soon her view made its way to his chest. It was completely flat and could kind of see the structure of the abs in the abdomen, but the desk blocked the rest of the view. Rin couldn't find the restraint to let her eyes leave the statue that was placed upon her. She had never realized how beautiful his structure of body really was. It surprised her by thoughts that were commencing to admire too much of him. She yearned to see this person the whole day. Or at least see the full stature.

"Resume," The word slipped out of his mouth so tenderly and soft. Rin again astounded by the calm person in front of her. He was always ruthless but this was a complete new side of him that she hadn't witnessed, until now.

Rin's fingers fumbled a bit, trying to reach the piece of paper she had placed on her back pocket. She felt so inappropriate for putting it there, but she couldn't do much about it now.

Leaning her body over the desk to hand the resume to the awaiting hands. Her fingers felt a light touch by Sesshomaru's index finger. A sudden rush of heat made its way to her cheeks, with a chill that ran along her spine.

Sesshomaru leaned back on his seat, running his eyes along every sentence that Rin had thoughtfully written. The way he looked now made Rin want to apologize for letting him go that one night, but the given impression was as if the other meetings were not important. As if it were the first time they had ever met.

Trying to break the ice, Rin spoke up. "You are Mr. InuTaisho?"

Sesshomaru quickly placed the paper on the desk, and looked straight ahead at Rin. Feeling a bit of a discomfort, Rin stepped back.

"Yes, what of it?" He asked, standing from his desk, slowly walking around it.

Letting her eyes fall on her hands, Rin bit her lip harshly. She could already taste her blood mix inside her mouth. It was a taste of salt and metal mixed together.

"I-I, didn't know it was you." She felt stupid saying that. His name _was_ Sesshomaru InuTaisho.

"Does it alter anything," Sesshomaru quickly spoke, finally sitting on the edge on the desk.

Rin could see that he wasn't wearing jeans like normal, but instead a pair of black slacks. Either way, she could still admire the muscular shape his legs took.

"Yes," She prompted.

"Leave if you wish," Sesshomaru said coldly. Rin felt that the tension grew stronger and the normal had set in. That is the Sesshomaru she knew.

Then again, Rin wasn't going to let him speak to her like that.

**

* * *

**

**Wow, okay. I liked it so much better this time. Anyway, tell me what you guys thought about it . I thought I did good and wrote allloottttt! So your welcome! PLEASE REVIEWWWWW!**

**REview, REVIEw, REVIEW!**

**:)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my readers. ITs been FOREVER! I know I know, you are expecting the next chapter but ive been so busy with school lately that I haven't had any time to write any more chapters. But if you give me one 1 more week, I PROMISE to update! And if you review, maybe even sooner? :) ? But anyway, just one more. Okay?**

**Just review if you think I should continue:)**

**-AndyBeatz**


	8. Chapter 8

**YES YES YES YES YES YES! It's here. Chapter 6 is here. It is also very long so I hope that you really enjoy this chapptteerrr:) Oh and sorry for the wait, I know I keep apologizing but it's the best way to express how I really feel lol but I hope that this chapter will make you all very happy for I have what you want! And thank you for those who reviewed and encouraged me to post quickly! :)

* * *

**

_**Chapter 6 – Mind-Bogging**_

His eyes were strong towards her. Rin did not move for a while, still thinking of what to say. She didn't want to be rude but then again he had just told her to leave. Her reaction was stable; she didn't show any emotion towards him. Maybe he would like a little taste from it. Rin remembered the many times that she fought back with her words, but no matter how hard she ever tried, he never showed any sentiment. It frustrated her and he knew that very much. This time around, Rin wants to see how he would react. Of course she wasn't expecting a laugh, but a little frown, or a twist on the lips could be enough. Sure having prominent features on his face and body was enough for her, but at times it only distracted her from the real problem, soon getting ambushed by his sentences and falling into a state of delight rather than being irritated. That is what she called unfair. When people used their advantages against someone with

none.

Rin moderately moved her body in the direction of the entrance. Thinking that maybe it was all a mistake. Just how was she really to respond to something as challenging as that? He had said to leave, but only because she showed concern about **him** being the boss or landlord of the house. However, she contemplated about her mom's advice. Rin _did_ need a job and this one wasn't so bad. She just didn't need to worry about whom she worked for. She wouldn't have to cross his path because she would be busy cleaning anyway. Accepting his request would show that she was easily deceived into doing things that she didn't agree with. And agreeing to leave wasn't something she was determined on doing.

Again flashing her eyes to Sesshomaru, Rin grinned. "I'm not leaving until you have agreed on not having me as your maid. Until then," Rin said, pausing to recapture her intensity, "I will leave," She prompted.

Sesshomaru seemed to tense his body. Seeming that Rin's provoking statements pierced through his statue like person.

"The resume is intolerable," He returned. He came back to the deep and concentrated person he was, in the last couple of minutes.

Rin had broken through a bit of ice, now she had to break through a glacier. What was so bad about the resume? Everything that a job would ever look for was written on it. Just because he wasn't impressed by it, didn't mean that her actions weren't impressive.

"The resume is a paper with words. My actions can clarify your concerns" Rin stated, without the slightest bit of confusion on her face. How she managed to respond boldly, she did not know.

Sesshomaru stared deep into her eyes. The strength of his posture and gaze that he provoked was awful for Rin. The way he threw his eyes at her was unbearable. On the other hand, she had to keep it together. She couldn't suddenly break all of the strength she had gained because of him. No, she couldn't let that happen.

"It will have to do," Sesshomaru spoke, breaking their eye contact. He lifted his body from the desk, placing his feet on the floor. Turning the corner of his desk, he sat back down on the chair. He pressed his back to it and looked up at Rin once again. "Luna," He said.

Rin was touched by a pair of hands that softly pushed her to the side. Surprised to see Luna, who she had just met at the entrance.

"Yes, my lord?" She asked.

'My lord?' Rin wondered. Why had she addressed with a high class like formality?

"Take her," Sesshomaru said, bringing his body to sit straight and bringing his eyes on his papers once again.

Rin was dumbfounded with what he meant. However, she wasn't going to jump into conclusions. Whatever might happen, will be because it was meant to be that way. If so, then be it.

"This way my dear," Luna said warmly.

Leading Rin to the door of the office, they both got out and Luna quietly closed it. Motioning her hands to their left, Rin stepped forwards and began to walk. Once they reached the elevator, Rin felt the need to ask where they were headed.

"Hey, Luna, Right?" Rin asked, looking at the lady who was caught gazing at Rin.

"Yes," She responded.

Rin was taken back to see a woman stare at her intensely. Honestly, Rin had never had a woman stare at her the way Luna did.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

Luna smiled another warm smile and went through the elevator doors as soon as they opened, with Rin following right along. She still hadn't answered Rin's question but Rin kept following. Rin noticed in one of the walls it said third floor. In a way, she felt relieved to know that she wasn't on the first because it meant that she was given the job.

They kept walking until they reached a black wooded door. Luna twisted the handle slowly and opened it. Rin was in awe at the sight that she was facing.

It was a very spacious room with four walls like any other. One of the walls was mainly and big window that was split into other small windows but making it one. In the middle of the room was a queen-sized bed with light brown wood surrounding it. The mattress had the appearance like an orthopedic bed with a light gold comforter, which consisted of dark brown flowers as decorations. Adorning the bed was a set of four pillows that had the same decorations as the comforter. Beside the bed, there were two nightstands that had the same color as the bed and on top of each; there were lamps that fit well with the room's color. In front of the bed, was a tan bed bench with two white pillows on each side. On the left side of the bed was a desk and a chair. Beside it was light wooded dresser for clothes. On the right side of the bed, where the window wall was, was a set of two small sofas with a small round table in the middle. A carpet that adorned the wood tiled floor and another door, almost next to the main door, that led to the inside bathroom.

Rin was very surprised to see such a beautiful room. It made her feel bad because the room at her house was not nearly as beautiful as the one she was standing in. It was very modern, so it easily beat her classic one.

"My room is nothing like this," She said under her breath, trying to avoid it from Luna's ears.

"This is the room you will be staying in. Adjust to it how you like. You may bring you clothes and put it inside the dresser," Luna said while walking to it, opening the small doors to show Rin that it was very spacious. "You may also bring any other _small _belongings if you wish. You have 3 days until you move in so that you may take care of any other matters. I will leave now, any questions, use the telephone on the desk," Luna said while pointing to it, "it is the phone that contacts me. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to attend." She said in the nicest way as possible.

Rin's mind still hadn't set everything together as to where she could understand it. First, she was moving in? That really set her off since Rin had only thought about working during the day and leave at night. Second, she could bring her stuff? Well that was great but the number one problem contributed with it and she still wasn't sure how to deal with that one. The third wasn't a problem, it was more of a good thing. Rin at least knew that she wouldn't be lost in the huge mansion that she was to _live_ in and knew that some of her small belongings may help her feel more comfortable . . . That still only took her back to problem number one.

Rin knew that if she left home, her parents would never notice due to their non-stop squabbles. Kagome practically lived with her boyfriend so she wouldn't feel lonely. Even then, Rin didn't want to suddenly live, in what was, Sesshomaru's house. Again, she hardly knew much about him and to randomly move into a _stranger's_ house, was well . . . random.

Though living in such a beautiful mansion wasn't any problem at all. 'It beats living in a smelly and trashy home' Rin thought while slowly making her way to the window. She saw that the moon was setting and that the darkness crept in. The stars that were brightly shining made Rin feel a bit welcome and her thoughts that kept battling in her head, stopped all at once.

**~*~**

* * *

Rin was in the elevator, going to Level 5 where she was once and where she last saw him. After a while, Rin had settled her thoughts and thought about turning down the offer. She knew her parents would never allow such a thing and the fact that she would be living with the person that haunted her dreams at night, or the man that made her feel speechless or dumbfounded. She couldn't even be in the same room with him for long before she became thunderstruck or amazed by his actions, or even better, by his way of being. His appearance was obviously appealing to Rin, yet his attitude was interesting and made her want to have more of it. But if she could only last a couple of minutes in the same room before she was taken back by Sesshomaru, what made her think that she could live with him in the same house?

They were meant to cross paths at any given time and Rin wasn't mentally or physically prepared to deal with someone as him. Even the way he spoke to her was like he had no feelings but he would also do the most mind–bogging things, making Rin feel as if she had no say in the "argument". She would call it verbal bullying, that is the only way she saw it.

_**-Ding-**_

Rin came back to earth once the elevator stopped. She felt her stomach crunch as her eyes trailed the words above the doors. _Level 5_. She had to be honest to herself and admit that she didn't want to turn it down. She wanted to stay and live there, while she worked of course. This only confused her more.

The doors opened ever so slowly, revealing a Sesshomaru waiting.

A glare was shot at her direction; Rin could feel the anxiety welling up inside her body. As he got inside, Rin moved a bit to her left so that there could be space between them. She could feel the thin air that revolved around them.

'Where is the tough Rin now?' She wondered to herself. Up that point, Rin had been strong and dealt fairly well with his "arguments". In fact, Rin had been very cautious and strong. She had never felt as if she couldn't stand up for herself like she did now. His demeanor made her feel anxious. That was something that took a lot for Rin. Ever since she was kid, after her mom and dad began to quarrel rather harshly, Rin became immune to any of that. She could say that, that was where she had picked up her strength. Either way, Rin was still puzzled on what to do next.

The elevator came to a sudden stop and Rin still hadn't said anything.

'Come on Rin,' She kept thinking.

Both of them got off and began to part their ways. He had headed left and her, the opposite. Well, she didn't know where she was going but in a way, she felt forced to have made a turn, to get away from him. Why she didn't know, but everything that she had felt up to that point was really messing with her every emotion.

She wanted to see him, but didn't want to be with him. She wanted to be with him, but not see him. Rin definitely couldn't make up her mind. Confusion was taking the best of her.

"Ms. Rin, where are you are headed?" Asked Luna, who abruptly showed up.

Rin smiled a small smile, "Ah, I was . . . looking for you actually." She stuttered.

Luna was in a good mood, or so Rin thought.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" She asked.

Rin swallowed, trying to put it in the nicest way.

"No, nothing wrong. Just . . . inconvenient." She finished. That wasn't so bad.

"How so?" Said another voice. It was of a man's and it had an appealing ring it.

Rin hadn't turned yet as for Luna, she smiled and quickly bowed to turn and leave. That only meant that the person behind her was, **him.**

"I will not, repeat myself," Rin heard him say. She guessed he wanted full contact and so she turned her body to confront him.

Rin scoffed. Her eyes drifted from his and looked over to the window next to them. Her eyes concentrated on the stars, while her mind worked with the words that were soon to come to the open.

She shut her eyes tight for second and once opened, they blinked a couple of times. Carrying her orbs to his.

"That is what I mean? Your attitude is too . . . severe. I can never understand your actions like that kind that I have witnessed in the past weeks. Correction, the week before the last." She hesitated to recapture her thoughts and what she was trying to say. "They are definitely mind-bogging. And you can't just . . . make a teen live in this house. I understand that it is for job purposes but I only came for that. I assume you want an explanation so fine. I want to get out of my house and have something to do. I want to know that in some time from now, I will want my own home and that I will be able to pay for it. I don't want to live with someone who must know why I'm late or why I didn't address to them as _your majesty_." She paused again; leveling her hands to her hips. She noticed that she still had his full attention. His eyes however, became a darker shade of gold. "You couldn't handle a teen as me. I'm not a complicated one but since you _have_ to know so much and I can only explain half of the things that you _must_ know, that for a fact, I won't stand living with. Eventually end up quitting the job and realizing that it was all a mistake. You're a teen yourself and you think that you can handle another one? I know for a fact that I don't want to live with an _ass _such as you. **My** house is already full of that and I'd like to keep that way!" Rin ended up yelling at him. She regretted that for certain but everything she had said was the complete utter truth.

Minutes passed, he still hadn't said anything. Rin was definitely expecting that so she didn't feel the need to stand in front of him any longer. He could only stare at her and somehow Rin didn't find it to be a deep stare. She stole glances from him, pleading within herself that she didn't want to leave that beautiful man. She wanted to see him everyday, getting glimpses of his body and face.

"You _will_ move in, you will see what a life of an _ass_ is," Sesshomaru said bluntly. He trailed her eyes for a moment, and Rin noticed that it had gone back to his honey golden eyes.

"No, I won't and you can't force me to do so." Rin said, without really thinking what she had said. Either way, it worked out well.

"You will," He stated and turned to leave.

His commands were intolerable to Rin. She didn't want to stay, or she did, or she didn't exactly know what she wanted. Everything was clouded with yes's and no's. Why couldn't she make up her mind already?

Rin followed quickly. After him she went, almost catching up to him.

'Almost there,' She thought.

Her feet were right behind his, 'Now'.

Getting a hold of his wrist, Rin made him stop. She was not going to submit to his requirements.

Rin showed no sign of fear in her actions. She was bold and acted on her instincts. Her eyes were strong with a burning desire to win the argument and settle it once for all.

When Sesshomaru's body turned to face her, it scared the living lights out of her. His eyes were back to the darker shade of gold and his mouth had a gap between the lips, fully revealing his teeth, or . . . fangs?

'Note to self, I'm delusional'

She spoke, "I'm not that naïve and I know when I must set my foot down."

Sesshomaru said nothing, still looking right through her.

"You don't understand what no means do you? You have probably been said yes to your whole life and when there is a no . . . no, there is never a no or . . . they are fired or whatever. Right?" She asked.

Trying to fathom what he was thinking, Rin finally let go of the wrist the she had been holding while had talked. She thought that maybe her ring might've scratched him.

Glancing at her hands, she noticed that instead of injuring him, she had injured herself. How? She wasn't sure. There wasn't any pain though she did try to stifle her amazed look.

That was typical Rin right there. She would definitely do something so immature. The worse part is that she didn't even feel it. She could be in a wreck for all she knew and wouldn't even notice it.

" . . . Ouch" It was a whisper, a little late she admitted.

A bit of blood slowly oozed out of her finger and immediately, Rin put it inside her mouth. That's what she used to do as a child so it wouldn't hurt.

Her eyes fell on Sesshomaru, who seemed . . . uncomfortable? His stern look made Rin wonder what was wrong.

Taking her finger out, Rin had to ask. "Are you . . . ok?"

His body seemed to tense by her words, his eyes averting to the wound on her finger. Noticing how his eyes wouldn't leave it, made Rin back up.

She was scared.

Why?

Sesshomaru took steps forward, got a hold of her shoulders and pushed Rin on the wall. The calm man was out of control and Rin was hyperventilating. His look was cold, it made her shiver and Goosebumps run all over her body. She turned her face to not look at him, exposing her neck to him. As if on cue, Sesshomaru dived his face in her neck. Inhaling with strength and the pressure of his hands lessened then soon, they trailed down to her arms. Rin felt the coolness of his breath make contact with her skin, reminding her of that unforgettable night with the demon. Remembering the exact emotions she conveyed, Rin went into a daze, but not for long. Other things came into mind such as the way he was holding her and how that was the closest they had ever gotten. Thinking of his face on her neck was turn on, or something like that. She felt butterflies in her stomach, just like the kind some of her other girlfriends had explained about when they felt nervous around a boy. Rin guessed that those where the feelings they had talked about.

Did that mean . . . ?

Rin wasn't sure what to think of the actions, she was speechless.

Soon, Sesshomaru stepped back, appearing that he came to his senses. Rin of course relaxed her body, confused about the events that had taken place in a short amount of time.

"What was that?" Rin asked, placing her hand on her neck.

"Don't . . . next time the scene won't be bearable"

Bearable? For her or him?

"Explain yourself, if I'm to live here, I must know what you mean with your short . . . explanations." Rin muttered.

As if satisfied, Sesshomaru's expression lightened up a bit . . . or at least that's what Rin concluded.

"Sesshomaru Inutaisho doesn't explain to anyone," His replied.

"Well neither does Rin Higurashi, but for my sake," She pleaded.

Sesshomaru gazed at her for a moment, " You will live here for job purposes only, it's final,"

"Fine, I will live here. I would appreciate it if you could at least attempt to like me while I'm here. I don't want to think that I have to go back home to another house full of . . . just please?" Rin asked.

"It's an attempt,"

"Then will you explain what you meant?" Rin pleaded.

"No," Her prompted.

"No? Hmm, why?" She asked,

"I will not repeat, don't question." He said, rather strongly.

"Ok, ok, but I will ask in the future." Rin said, turning and headed to the main entrance. She had finally remembered her way.

"Where are you going?" He demanded a response.

"Umm I have a house with parents and I still live there. I have to ask for permission you know." Rin replied, without turning to glance at him

**~*~**

* * *

**Alright my fans! There you have it! That was chapter 6? How did you like it? Did you think it was good? Lol. Well hopefully you enjoyed it because it was interesting for me to write this:) So again, hope you liked it.**

**Tell my what you thought. Leave me a message suggesting or giving my any thoughts on how I could improve and REVIEW :)!**

**c:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for my tardiness on updating, but here I'm with a new chapter so please sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way, only this story.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 7 – Out In The Open**_

Rin had finally told her mom about the job that she was accepted to. Her mother was thrilled, and it Surprised Rin greatly to know that her mother even had the time to talk to her or even . . . smile. Either way, Rin still hadn't thrown in the punch line about moving in. She thought about saving it for later that night when her dad came home so that he too may know the plan.

In a way, Rin was afraid of what they might say. She had been fighting about not living there in the first place, but then again, she had already said she would live there. Her parents might be hard to convince, but if she spoke to them when they were a bit fainted, then she could actually get a good chance on it.

Rin also had to tell them who she was working for and if she mentioned anything about moving in, then she wouldn't mention the part where they would live alone. Or at least not alone, there were tons of maids around the place, but she didn't want them to freak on thinking that she would be living with a male only. Specially with parents, they only hear so much and they could take it the wrong way, not letting her have enough time to explain that there would be lots of people living with them as well.

It was Friday night and Rin had nothing to do. Her sister was with her in her room, trying to pick an outfit to wear to the movies with Mr. Inuyasha Inutaisho.

"How bout this?" Kagome asked, as she stood in front of the mirror closet, wearing a tight black skirt, that hugged her butt features and her legs as well, and a tube top with sparkles and a black leather jacket.

Rin liked her outfit very much and gave her two thumbs up. Kagome smiled greatly and did a little dance before taking the clothes off again.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Kagome asked her, while putting on regular clothes. The movies weren't until eight p.m. and it was only six p.m.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I rather stay at home than going to the movies right now," Rin said bluntly as she spoke to the poor Kagome in front of her. She was so happy for that night to come and Rin had just ruined it with her naïve character.

"It's fine, I just don't want you to stay here with mom and dad, when we both know that they are going to fight." Kagome said while looking at her sister.

Rin laid back on the bed, Kagome following along.

"Actually, I was planning on talking to them . . . while they were drunk?" Rin said sarcastically.

"Why?"

"So that they can let me live in _his_ house like I'm supposed to do since I got the job, you know?"

"Oh right, the job." She hesitated before speaking again. "Well they drink every night so could you PLEASSSSEEEEEE come with me? It _will_ be fun," She added, hoping that her sister might give in and say yes.

Rin rose up from the bed, again, Kagome following along.

"And what makes you think so?" Rin asked.

"Because _I _will be there?" Kagome replied.

It would be fun with Kagome around, and she knew it. Problem was Inuyasha who still hadn't warmed up to her.

"Trust me. So **please** get out of those pj's and come with me. Do it for your only and loving sister" She said while giving her a pouty smile.

"Yea, I guess your right. But give me a second," She jumped from her bed and ran to the bathroom.

After the interview on Wednesday, Rin hadn't seen the silver-haired man. It had only been two days, and since he didn't show up on Thursday or that Friday as a matter of fact, Rin decided to wait on asking. Where was he? She missed him.

'No,' She contradicted herself. Rin knew up to that point that she did indeed miss the man. She wanted him to arrive in his limo that morning, but he never did.

"Damn it!" Rin grunted as she quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth.

Once done with that, she applied some make-up, not too much, or she would get old soon. That was what her mother used to say, when she was a kid. When everyone was happy.

"Rin hurry up!" Kagome yelled from the other room.

"Mhmm!"

She quickly ran back to her room and went to her closet. "What should I wear?" She asked Kagome, who was texting her fingers away.

"I don't know, something casual," She her heard her mumble.

Rin rolled her eyes and grabbed a pair of white skinny's that she really liked, a dark blue top with light colored vertical lines on the front, and a grey cardigan that really finished the outfit.

She looked at herself in the mirror and was satisfied with her look.

"You look beautiful, ok let's go," Kagome jerked at her arm and ran downstairs, through the back door, to the outside.

"Good timing," They muttered while quietly opening the fence door and running to the car.

**

* * *

**

Being in a car with your sister and your sister's boyfriend is awkward enough, but having bobble head stare at you for 20 minutes straight, was beyond

awkward.

"Ok we are here, so start thinking of a movie you might want to watch Rin," Kagome yelped while hanging to Inuyasha's arm.

"Umm, actually I change my mind. I don't feel like watching a movie. I think im just going to walk around the main plaza. I hope that's ok," She said hoping that they wouldn't get mad at her for taking her there and not even watch the movie.

She honestly didn't care if Inuyasha got mad, but she had promised Kagome to go with her, and to suddenly break it?

"Oh come on Rin," Kagome grunted.

Rin noticed the disappointment that crossed her eyes, making her feel horrible. She didn't want to stay, but if it meant to make her sister sad, then she decided to stay.

"Let the kid go, We're better without her anyway," Inuyasha commented.

Rin only ignored his comment and turned around with a peace sign of to the side.

Rin felt the breeze hit her face once she was further away from the theatre. She had begun walking to a random direction, and since she knew the town like the back of her palm, Rin wouldn't have trouble on heading back. She walked about 45 minutes until she finally got to a destined place.

There were lights all over with a beautiful fountain in the middle. Stores around and a park were families mostly met.

She really missed going there with the family, especially when her and Kagome played tag and rolled around in the grass freely. When they were all a very happy

family.

She went to the bench were her and Kagome spent most of their time talking about boys, colors, and all of that child like talk.

More and more of these wonderful memories filled her head while sitting on the bench. Tears were welling up and she couldn't suppress them any longer and let them spill.

One after another they came and she didn't even have anything to clean herself with.

"Why?" She sobbed, "Why can't my life become any easier?" She paused and looked at the fountain with lights, where she remembered another happy

memory.

More and more memories came to her head, and Rin couldn't bear but remember. She needed a piece or a memory of which she could use to find herself back into happiness. She tried to remember the days when her mother, sister and herself used to shop together and watch movies on Saturday nights while eating popcorn. She reckoned that her mother was getting old and that she wouldn't have time for those things. But even so, she would hear some of her other girlfriends boast about how them and their mothers went shopping for whatever reason.

She was jealous and she most definitely understood that.

Before she knew it she was crying as hard as she could in her hands.

Why was she the one that had to live through this sorrowful life? But then again there were people who had it worse than her and she knew that, she just didn't want to admit that to herself because she needed a reason to cry.

'No Rin, this isn't you. Where is that strong girl that doesn't give a damn and tries to be as cheerful as ever?'

She looked up and wiped the tears off her eyes and tried to clean her nose with tissue that she found hidden in her pocket.

She stood up from the bench and made her way back to the theatre. She honestly didn't want to go there, but she might as well make the effort.

It suddenly crossed her mind that she would probably go over to **his** house. 'No Rin! What are you thinking!'

'But you really want to so why not go!' Her conscience replied.

'No, it's too late anyway!' Rin fought back. She was standing in the middle of a sidewalk that led to his house. She remembered from when she had walked all the way there.

'It will buy you sometime just do it!' Rin surrendered on her thoughts and walked towards the same path she had taken the last time. The whole time she was thinking that it was probably wrong.

The moon shined over the city with its silver color and the darkness of the night shadowed upon her. It's coldness made Rin shiver but as she walked she gazed at the beautiful crescent moon, but as she gazed, a flash of a creature flew across her sight.

"What was that?" She asked herself as she came to a sudden stop and looked at the mansion in front of her.

"I guess I did take the right path," She muttered once again.

She turned on her heels to head back. Instead she ran into the person she really **didn't** want to meet. Or she did but she was afraid to admit that as well.

She bumped back to her personal space as her eyes grew and her cheeks blushed of embarrassment.

"I-Im sorry . . . I . . . umm . . ." She stuttered as if though those were the only words that existed in her vocabulary.

He smirked at her dumbfounded character but brought his cold and stoic self to place. He didn't ask anything like "What are you doing roaming around my lands?" Instead all he did was glare at her with his golden eyes that seemed to have the moon's same warmth in them.

"I know your probably wondering why I'm here, or why I'm walking around here, and I honestly don't know . . . why." She whispered to him. He stood there waiting for a more reasonable answer but she seemed bewildered and at a loss for words. As for him, he was always perfect, which didn't surprise her much.

"You will come with me," He interrupted her thoughts and gripped her wrist.

Rin, amazed as she was by his wild behavior, didn't do anything to stop him. "Why?" was the simple question that she thought she would get an answer to?

Sesshomaru wasn't a man with a lot of words usually, so Rin had to ask.

"Do not ask. But if you are scared, like the human you are, I will tell you it is a safe place."

With that said, he walked towards the Lamborghini and had her sit in the passengers seat. As for Rin, she didn't stop him, though she did wonder what he meant with _'Like the human you are' _thing.

As soon as his door was shut, he sped off in the streets.

The car ride was very smooth and the inside of the car was dark and cozy. She gladly relaxed herself and took off the cardigan she was wearing.

Keeping one hand on the stirring wheel and the other resting by the windows edge, Sesshomaru looked at Rin. She as well turned to look at him, and was surprised to find his stare a bit calm, rather than his usual intensity. Even the atmosphere around them was calm, it honestly scared Rin since she was used to . . . intense.

Sesshomaru retrieved his gaze from Rin's and took out his phone. Soon he seemed to be texting someone. Rin didn't miss that and tried to peek from the corner of her eye, but nothing.

"Is there something on my phone that interests you, Rin?" He asked her as he put the phone away. And the way he had said her name was most intended and loud.

"No I just… nothing." She murmured and laid her eyes back to the front. She blushed as red as she could and sunk in the seat next to him.

She wasn't very good at being sneaky and definitely failed at giving explanations.

"It is none of your concern. That I can assure you." He encouraged in a monotonous voice, almost mocking poor Rin. How long was he going to torture her like this?

Damn this rich ** thought Rin as she kept to herself. She only kept looking to the front and begged for the car to go faster. "If it's awkward now, what will it be like at the place we are going?" She whispered, obviously not to him.

"Make yourself clear," He said as his car gradually stopped.

She turned to face Sesshomaru and didn't believe what he was saying. How could he have heard her when she barely even voiced her words?

"Hmmm," She hummed as her hands searched for the seatbelt. Rather than grabbing her seatbelt, her hands carelessly dropped and flinched as they came across a cold feature. She looked down to see what she was touching and recognized a pale hand.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry," she apologized and removed her hand from his.

'Stop making a fool of yourself Rin.'

Her eyes began to search for his, but they were drawn to something else. Rin averted her eyes in search for his objective. It seemed they were outside of an open space area. There were gates a bit further in, and Rin could see some lights that traveled around trees.

She reached for the door handle and got out of the car. Right before she shut it Sesshomaru interrupted her from continuing.

"Rin," He said, while walking away from the car and towards the gates. That was Rin's cue to follow.

Her eyes couldn't let go of the beautiful and tall trees that stood before her as they entered the gate. Her eyes consumed the lights that intertwined within the tree branches; it made Rin stare in awe. It was a very simple decoration, but to Rin's eyes it was beautiful. She thought that maybe it was because when she was kid, the family would always put lights on the Christmas tree and would end up to have the same appearance as the tree in front of her did.

A scornful look came across her face, which she quickly shook away, in order for Sesshomaru not to see.

Rin turned to look at Sesshomaru who was talking with two men dressed in black attires. She couldn't distinguish the voices or what they were saying but they must have been workers.

Feeling a bit of pressure, Rin planned to start walking, in order to leave some space between them. She wanted to know where they were and where they were going. It was frustrating to know that she was in an unknown place and couldn't really just wander off, so she stopped walking and waited for Sesshomaru to finish talking.

This wasn't going according to plan.

Sesshomaru turned his body, making his way towards Rin. Again, she was mesmerized by his stunning self and thought of how happy she felt to be with him. It was odd, but she felt safe. But because of the lack of communication and kindness, she felt like throwing a fit and leave.

'Just be grateful you finally got to see him,' She reminded.

He walked pass her, going straight into the forest. Rin gawked at his walking figure, almost wanting to yell at him for the rudeness he conveyed, but intended to follow.

Silence had struck both of them for a while. They continued to walk through the forest, Rin admiring the beauty of the random trees that crossed her eyes, and Sesshomaru only looking straight ahead.

"Sesshomaru, where are we going?" She finally decided to ask.

There was still silence, but this time she got his attention.

His gold eyes were bright in the darkness, and the warmth that they conveyed, made Rin wonder where his usual profound eyes were.

"I'm not fond of your questioning, you are taking a walk with me and that is all." He replied and brought his eyes forward once again.

Rin did the same and shook her head.

"Why do you do this?" She asked,

Sesshomaru gave her puzzled look, making Rin understand that he did not know what she meant.

Proceeding to talk, Rin slowly walked towards his direction, getting closer so that she may feel like she is actually in a conversation, rather than talking to the air.

"I mean, you do things out of the blue. I never know why you do things such as the ones I have been through. Like, why are we here? And here of all places?" She asked, keeping her eyes to his facial structure.

"Does it not please your taste?" He asked, still looking ahead of them.

"No . . . I like it here. I just don't understand why. Tell me, why do I have to move in with you if I can just work daily. I go home and come back the next day to work. I don't understand." She continued questioning, since it might the only time she may be able too.

"It is important for our employees to be at work at a reasonable time." He responded.

"So that once I got home, or back to my room, I would be ready to work."

There wasn't a response, but a simple nod.

"What about when you came to my house that time, asking me to go with you somewhere, where exactly were we going?" She asked.

Again, there wasn't a response. The whole quiet thing was getting to Rin. It was annoying to her. She was only trying to have a simple conversation with him. But what was she trying to do really? Rin was aware that Sesshomaru wasn't the talking type of person; did she really think that she had the power to make him carry a conversation?

"I was to bring you here. That day, I sens— I was to keep you under surveillance." **(A/N: YESS! He was going to say sensed. Lol. I can't say more than that:) **

Rin wavered on his words for a second, trying to make sense out of it. She knew that he had hesitated on finishing a word, but she didn't hear it very well.

Her eyes skimmed through his flawless pale skin, again admiring the beauty that he held. His stoic expression made her think what consumed his happiness. Even if it was something that made him unemotional, it wouldn't make sense because she had her own sadness. But the difference was that she was always trying to smile, not ever giving up.

Rin made her thoughts focus on the current situation. Pondering of what to say, she 'mmhmm'd so that he may think that she was still paying attention.

"Because . . ." She trailed of, in order for him to answer. However, when she turned to face him, he was no longer beside her.

Rin immediately averted her eyes to certain directions. Looking for the silver mane that stood out, but it was too dark. In the place where she was standing now, there was no lights. The breeze was stronger as it made contact with her skin, sending shivers all over her body.

Doleful because of the scene that suddenly befell on her, Rin quickened her speed, in search for Sesshomaru.

Soon, it turned into a run and Rin went straight ahead, getting a glimpse of shining waters. Though as she kept running, an unearthly growl rumbled behind her. Quickly she turned, to find nothing but the path she had been running on. Again, she began to run in full speed, trying to reach the place with the shimmering lights.

Her breath was quickened and her heart pounded heatedly. The heat that rushed to her cheeks mortified her because she hated to present herself that way, but she couldn't help it. For some odd reason, the way she felt now, reminded her of what had transpired in the other forest.

It was similar, having the same thoughts of running away, having somewhere to get to. It made her wonder that the beast might be after her, once again. But as quickly as she began to worry, Rin reached the place that she had glimpses of. Her worries were soon consumed by the beautiful view.

Seeing a Sesshomaru stand in front of the river, made Rin think that she was too slow for him. If he had been there the whole time, then she was definitely slow in many things.

"Sesshomaru," She whispered, gradually walking towards him.

The elegance he held, his perfect posture, and his calm attitude astounded Rin. He was always in a rigid yet elegant stance, with a yet profound attitude. This Sesshomaru now, didn't scare her, but it shocked her.

Stopping once she was beside him, Rin resumed thinking of questions to ask him. It wasn't the question game, not at all, but she needed some sort of information. She couldn't handle being the blind one in their so-called relationship.

Clearing her throat, Rin turned to gaze at him. "Why weren't you at school today?"

"It is not of your concern." Was his reply. Rin was becoming accustomed to his monotonous voice, and responses.

"If none of the answers that im looking for are 'not of my concern' then—"

A swift movement filled the air and in a no time Rin's was pressed against a tree they were close too. Sesshomaru's hands pinning Rin's wrists above her, while his body pressed against hers.

"What are you thinking Rin?" He asked her in soft luring voice.

Startled by the fast movement, Rin felt light-headed.

While staring into his golden orbs, she replied with confidence.

"I'm thinking that you are full of yourself and don't really understand what its like being teased by someone like . . . you" She finished, slightly struggling with her breath, and with his hands.

Realizing that her answer wasn't very well thought out, made her regret ever going with him. She knew that her sentence could lead her into a worse situation then it already was.

"Like me?" He asked and waited for her to soak those two simple words in, and continued, "What kind of person do you conclude I am, Rin?"

Rin bit the inside of her cheek hard and laid her eyes on his chest. They slightly roved over his body, gradually bringing them back to his gold orbs.

"My conclusion is that you are probably some rich King, or a person with superpowers who doesn't know how to control their feelings and coldness to someone as simple as me," She paused, raising her eyes to meet his gold ones that appeared to get red by the clock. She ignored that, hoping that it was her imagination and went on. "Sadly, I don't know who you are and have been calling you an ** because of that same reason. I don't know _who_ or _what_ you are, but you have to tell me, or,"

Rin paused, feeling her wrists being released from his grasp. She easily dropped her arms to her side, and unconsciously came closer to Sesshomaru. Kindly resting her hand against his chest, Rin could feel his heart pump at an incredible speed.

"Or I think I might give up. I have not had so much interest on a person, in general. Even if it kills me, my feelings for you are rising to a higher level and they are really bothering me. My teenage heart is waking up to you." She paused again, approaching her body towards him. This time, both her hands clinging to his shirt around his torso, while her head carefully rested on his chest. "That is what I'm thinking Sesshomaru,"

All of the words that had suddenly come to her mind were finally out on the open for his ears to hear. For this she was glad but scared. What she had to face was what he was to say next.

Moments passed and Rin lifted her head, quickly retrieving her steps. She gazed at the man in front of her. His bangs seemed to cover his eyes and a crescent moon coming into view.

"Sesshoma—"she trailed off.

**

* * *

**

**Phewwwww! Did you read?**

**To be very honest, I wasn't very proud of it.**

**This chapter has been the longest by far and intense. I really hope that you guys liked it and review 200 reviews? **

**I got a lot of reviews for the last one and I repaid with a better-improved chapter. So if you get me a 200 I will give you a ****WAY**** better one! PROMISE!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, **

**V V V**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG OMG OMG **** I got a 200 reviews! WOW! I'm soo HAPPYYY!:) Im glad you all followd my advice because now I had a chapter prepared for you! I think I know where im going with this story and im so glad you all supported me! I wasn't going to give up, but I thought you would never get me 200 reviews so quickly. It wasn't 50 but it was enough to get my hopes up and write. **

**Anyway, on with the chapter. Read and enjoy :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 8 – Unresolved truths**

_**~}*{~**_

"Sesshoma-" She trailed off.

Rin couldn't believe her eyes. She saw Sesshomaru's eyes redden even more and her heart was beginning to pound against her chest at an incredible speed. She became speechless at the sudden aura that began to revolve around Sesshomaru. The amount of intensity that was suddenly pressured in the air, made Rin feel uncomfortable and aware.

She wanted to yell and ask what was wrong. After her mortifying speech, Rin honestly thought that he would laugh, but instead here he was; eyes hidden in his hair.

Rin realized that she was being incoherent, and a bit rough with the actions. She wanted a response, but with Sesshomaru, you never know what he is to do next. Because of their many confrontations, Rin had mostly learned how to keep the situation civil, and not loud or aggressive.

Rin shook her head, averting her eyes to get a good look on Sesshomaru's profile.

'Why are his eyes red' Rin kept thinking to herself. She was so confused and still he wouldn't give her an answer.

"Riiinnn," Growled Sesshomaru from his chest. "What do you think I am?" He asked.

Rin was bemused at the question, 'What do I think you are?' She thought, reversing the question, asking her self. It didn't make sense, but if she had to answer it would be - - -

No, she honestly didn't have an answer, but Sesshomaru was demanding for one. The question that was now creating a big a conflict in her mind, made the situation a bit overwhelming.

"I will not repeat myself," Sesshomaru hissed through his teeth.

Rin felt chills run up her spine and back; goose bumps crossed her arms. His eyes were bloodshot, the golden orbs now insanely small and dark. His silver hair slowly rising in the air, his hands with growing claws. White teeth gradually coming to show and now pressing against his lip.

Sesshomaru's hands suddenly gripped Rin's wrists, pushing them back against the tree, now tentatively hovering over her body. To Rin, she felt his face come closer, just like the time when he had been in her room.

The memory unraveled itself in Rin's mind, making her feel more anxious towards her condition; being hovered by Sesshomaru. His eyes never leaving her, or ever diminishing their strong red tint. His grip tightening by the second, and the growling came to be constant.

"Riiinn!" Sesshomaru growled this time louder then the previous one. Rin quickly reacted and brought eyes to rove over the changed man. She was afraid, that she was, but how what was she supposed to say? That he was a man who could turn into a Wolfe at night? No, so then what!

His voice was demanding an answer but she didn't have one. His eyes tried to find contact, she didn't want any because if she did, she would loose herself and wouldn't be able to have a good composure.

Another pinch of his claws came in contact with her wrist, waiting for an answer. "I don't know," She whimpered immediately. Rin wasn't good with pressure and her mind had gone blank. Even though it was her who wanted to know, she had to guess for it? How did that reverse?

Rin saw that Sesshomaru seemed to calm himself knowing that, but she also noticed that there was unsatisfaction in his gaze.

"Riiinn!" He growled once more, this time almost everyone would have heard it, and her living heart was bound to burst at any minute.

Finally looking at him once more, Rin gasped when the little bit of blood dripped from his lips. But somehow, she wasn't scared anymore. Instead, she was nervous. Rin's blood began to heat, making her react unconsciously and trying to push herself forward to indulge her lips with his, but as if on cue, Sesshomaru pressed her back onto the tree, gracing his lips on her.

Just the way she wanted it right?

She took over his bottom lip, which was injured by his fang, and sucked the blood. The taste wasn't the kind that she would've wanted but as she sucked on it, flashes of a Dog demon crossed her mind.

'That Dog,' She thought, though it was broken as Sesshomaru's hands got a hold of her hips.

Rin gasped at the feeling and kept searching his mouth with hers. The cool breath that mixed with hers and the lips that were now cooperating with the kiss, made Rin's body tremble with more heat. Sesshomaru responded with that as he took over her mouth let his tongue trace her bottom lip.

With more want, he bit lightly. Rin whimpered at the sting that had been inflicted but savored their bloods now mixing as one.

She pressed her hands against his chest, attracting Sesshomaru into her body. He growled at her dominant estate, quickly he gripped her torso, thrusting her body against the tree.

Sesshomaru retrieved his lips from hers, now going towards her neck. While doing so, his leg stood in between hers putting pressure against her thigh earning a gasp from Rin.

Rin kept her eyes on the dark sky, towards the moon. The silver color that it bestowed, slowly faded away, turning to a yellow color, and soon became gold. As if the moon and Sesshomaru were in sync with each other.

His mouth came closer to her, as his breath sighed out and blew in her skin; Rin cringed at this action and gripped her hands on his waist. Sesshomaru ignored this and continued with his tease.

Sesshomaru slipped his tongue out from his fine lips and lightly traced over crook of her neck. Rin let a small moan escape from her mouth once again. He gave slight licks here and there, though Rin couldn't resist the tease any longer. She gripped tighter and tighter and moaned as Sesshomaru kept ravaging his tongue over her neck. Rin didn't realize this, but Sesshomaru had also nipped his fangs onto her neck.

Rin tried to play the game as well but he pulled away from her as he did a final lick on her. She wasn't satisfied with this and wanted more.

She wanted more pleasure.

"Sessh….mar…uu… What just -" She whispered to him.

"Your punishment is now over Rin," He said as he completely stepped away from her.

"Punishment?" She asked him. She was stunned at how perfect and composed he looked after what had just happened. Her eyes wouldn't leave his pale face, and his eyes, how the redness had lessened and gone back to his sweet honey golden eyes that she usually dipped into every time she saw him.

Her heart was still beating at a fast rate, and her blood was boiling for more of him. Rin only glared at him, waiting for him to respond to flip and say something like 'This was a big mistake,' or 'Forget about what just happened'. She was waiting but he stood in silence.

Why did he do it? Was it because he needed some sort of comfort? Was he using her?

Rin couldn't those questions to stop creeping in her mind, but she couldn't resist thinking about it.

His eyes resembled the moons glow, and his perfect face emotionless, like always. Rin felt vexation fill her mood, but had to deal with it.

"What am I, Rin?"

Why did he have to ask again? Didn't her silence say enough? Didn't explain that she did not have answer?

"Where-," She trailed off as Sesshomaru turned his body completely, walking towards the bundle of trees. "Where are you going?" She yelled.

"Come," He simply stated, not having to yell or turn to have contact with her.

"No way," Rin shook her head, even though she knew he couldn't see her, it was just normal for her to do so while saying no.

Sesshomaru immediately turned to her. Rin was being stared down and she didn't like it. Rin rolled her eyes at his demanding eyes but graciously followed after him.

They walked deep within the forest quietly, Rin giving glimpses here and there, but would never get any response. The night was still young, and the wind got chilly. Though for some reason heat waves stroked her face, pushing away the chills that kept coming back every time the wind blew.

As they reached another lake, Rin looked at the beautiful moon that reflected on the water. She took her time to gaze at the view but kept her mind on the dog that had flashed in her mind, while kissing Sesshomaru.

"You are almost like . . . a puzzle," She whispered to him.

Sesshomaru brought his eyes to Rin; the golden orbs stared into her for a while, and snapped shut.

"Explain yourself," He said, facing the moon once again.

"A puzzle, with a missing piece," She finished the sentence.

"Rin, it is late," Sesshomaru hissed, while tugging on her arm to take her back to the car. Rin wouldn't budge; she had questions to ask, 'It's now or never,' She thought to herself and snapped away from him.

"Rin," He growled towards her, closing the gap between them.

'Keep your self together Rin,' She thought as her heart raced again.

"I still . . . have questions . . . " She said and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Sesshomaru squinted his eyes slightly, sending a death glare at Rin. She didn't miss that and brought her eyes back to the ground.

"I gave you an opportunity to speak, it is your loss for not doing so," He stated as he lightly gripped her chin, bringing her face and eyes to meet his.

His movements took Rin back and blush covered her cheeks of embarrassment. "That's bbe—eca—use . . . the idea never crossed my mind . . . until now," She stuttered, quickly averting her eyes from such a perfect person. Rin knew that if she kept staring into him, she might lose the serenity that she had regained within the last minutes.

"Sesshomaru is listening," He retrieved his steps giving her enough room to breath and think for herself.

Rin breathed in slowly, and exhaled, ready to give the most ridiculous idea. "Well, weeks ago, I had encountered a Dog Demon," She spoke slowly, as if that would be of any of help to think more.

He noticed her pause but glanced for her to go on.

"Well, it was around night time, and my parents were," Rin paused, trying to avoid the fact about her parents quarreling every night, " . . . well . . . I was just walking around my forest . . . well not really mine . . . but I guess -"

"I don't have time for games Rin, speak clearly," He demanded.

Rin blinked her eyes shut and recollected her thoughts back in order. " Ok, well the main point is that while walking in the forest, I encountered a big dog demon, I thought it left but it was still there, and I can remember it had Golden eyes, it's fur was as white as snow," She paused, letting her eyes drift on the memory, "not fluffy but descent. I had fainted because of the pressure that was inflicted in my mind and heart, and next thing I knew I was in my house, still drenched in water . . . Oh did I mention it was a rainy day?" She said while putting her hand up to her chin.

Rin saw that he didn't appreciate her comic self and brought her arms back across her chest.

"Is that all you recall?" Sesshomaru asked her, breaking her away from her thoughts.

"Sadly, yes. I really do wish I would've known who'd brought me back," Rin paused and glanced up to see that Sesshomaru was retreating back into the forest. "Wait, where are you going now?"

"Your sister is worried of you, I will take you back to your premises," He told her, still not facing her, almost like if he was avoiding the conversation.

Rin jogged to his side, stayed in silence and thought about how he knew about his sister. 'Inuyasha of course,' But when had he taken out his phone?

They walked through the gates, towards the car, still not saying a word to each other. Rin thought of a million things to say to him and whenever she brought up a good topic, Sesshomaru only gave her the cold shoulder.

_**~}*{~**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Rin, tell me, where you with the Demon himself?" Kagome yelped while holding tightly on a pillow. As for Rin, she dropped everything she was holding.

'Demon?' She wondered.

The flashes of the demon filled her mind. The golden eyes that had stared into her for a while and the cool breath that blew on her skin that night … almost as Sesshomaru's.

And there it was. Everything that kept lingering in her mind, were now putting them selves in place, except for one thing. Demons can only be demons and humans can only be humans.

Rin glanced up at Kagome whose face was blank, seeing that she had said something she should not have. Rin ran to the door and sealed it shut with her body, locking it behind her and looking at Kagome on the bed defenseless.

Rin was ready for anything if she tried to escape.

"What did you mean by _Demon_?" Rin asked her while crossing her arms, waiting for a reasonable answer.

"Demon? Oh Haha, I meant Sesshomaru . . . Haha . . . You know . . . like when speaking of someone so gorgeous, he's like a demon." Kagome said, with a hint of nervousness. Maybe even a bit of conflict might've crossed her fake smile, and Rin knew that.

Rin raised a brow, "Demon's are gorgeous? If I'm not mistaking, I believe _someone _thinks Sesshomaru is gorgeous." She finished, still posed against the door.

"Oh you know what I mean. You know I'm _not_ the only one who thinks so. Besides, Inuyasha is my boyfriend." Kagome said, trying to change to topic.

Rin knew that if she asked more, poor Kagome would break into madness. 'Don't do it Rin,' She thought to herself as she stepped away from the door, unlocking it while doing so, and bounced on the bed next to her.

A sound of vibration came to Rin's sensitive ears. Kagome brought her cell phone into view and ran out of the room.

"Damn, even now, no one will tell me what is happening. Why? Why am I the last one to know anything?" She spoke to herself. Rin did want to know, as she had told Sesshomaru, that she would die if he didn't tell her what he really was. Though she had suspicions, didn't mean that she actually knew what he was. "But it wouldn't hurt to try would it?" And he hadn't denied it either. So he is something else.

Rin sighed in frustration and dug in her backpack for her homework. A fat Science book landed on her bed with a bunch of crumbled papers that followed. She honestly didn't want to do it, but if she didn't do it now then she would get a zero and then a her dad and mom would get on her case, and it will all go downhill from there.

Flipping through all the pages wasn't fun because most of the answers she needed weren't even in those pages. However as she kept reading, she learned new facts.

Who would've known that demons were vicious predators? That when it came to their mate they were extremely possessive? Rin of course! She hated science and wouldn't pay attention in class. How was she supposed to live through this school year with no knowledge of it?

"_**Though there are different types of demons, there all the same in one thing. They are vicious predators and possessive of their mates**__," _Rin mumbled as she read.

"_**Almost all demons have the same qualities, though they are very different. It is even said that some demons can transform into humans, though this is a mere rumor; scientist still research the topic." **_That's when it hit Rin.

Everything up to this point hadn't made any sense. Unless it was for Kagome, she wouldn't have thought of Sesshomaru as a demon. Even then, the possibility was not clear, but with the short sentence, it all fit as the missing piece . . . in the puzzle.

Rin shut the book close and grabbed her IPod. She thought she must be going insane for even thinking that, but it wasn't all of her imagination, right? "Who do I believe now?"

She rolled on her side, letting her eyes drift into a deep slumber. And yet with an unclear mind, there was room for a dream.

_**~}*{~

* * *

**_

Rin slightly turned her head to look, and saw the beast running right behind her. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion; it running fiercely, after her. No . . .

The rain subsided and the beast kept running after her. Her breath kept shortening and her legs came to feel weak. Her body was heavy and her heart still pounding.

A beam of light began to shine in front of her, far away from her. 'Is that my hope?' She thought.

Rin fisted her hands and ran as fast as she could to catch up the light that was disappearing in a mist. 'You can do it Rin,' She thought while putting her hand in front of herself, trying to get a hold of it.

As her hands reached it, her body transported to a very bright place.

Hey eyes adjusted slowly, as she paced. She looked down and saw flowers of many colors.

"A prairie" She said as she sped her walk.

"Well hello there young lady." A voice interrupted.

Rin looked up to see a beautiful silver haired man. The beauty couldn't compare to any other, and his voice was also beautiful.

Rin blinked her eyes a couple of times, making sure it wasn't a dream.

"I'm very sorry for beginning the message with the beast running after you, but it seems it is one of your most fearful memories you have, or the most interesting memory you have." The man said fluently.

Rin cocked her head slightly, bewildered by the man's words. Who was he anyway? And wait, he started the dream?

"I'm Rin, who are you?" Rin asked. She was still amazed by his stunning self, and the manners he had. Though as she paid closer attention, he had a full moon on his forehead, magenta stripes on his cheekbones. The silver hair neatly put up in a ponytail and his skin was pale.

"Shhh . . . It does not matter. I'm here to help you solve your worries." He said while coming closer to Rin.

"What worries?" She asked politely.

The unknown man brought his hand out to meet hers. "Let's go for a walk shall we,"

_**~}*{~

* * *

**_

**So, if you have any questions, make sure to ask them in a review or PM me. It doesn't matter, though I would love a review ^ _ ^!**

**I hope you liked it! It was a little complicated to write it, and It might've been a bit confusing. Lol Sorry about that. But now. I have another favor to ask of you, if you give another 50 reviews, I will give you a chapter right away, with all of your unresolved questions solved! So how bout it, ne? lol **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello you guys! Well, ill start of by saying, Merry Christmas and Happy New year! Im so glad I got to finish before the hour of new years! So your welcome! Lol. Anyway, as my gift, here is chapter 9. **

**Oh and thank you for the reviews. But how about we hit 280? Ehh? Come on, pretty please? Thank you! Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, just this story.**

* * *

_**Chapter 9 – New Faces, New Truths, New **_

_**}*{**_

Rin was still confused over the present situation and the dream. Well it was all one complication, but the man next to her had said that he would help her out. Now, how was he supposed to know the answer to all of her questions? And how was she supposed to stay focused when the man was so beautiful and what was his name again?

"So tell me dear Rin," The man spoke as he walked next to Rin, while holding her hand like any gentleman would . . . or at least a real one. " You are being questioned by your own mind?"

Rin gazed at his profile for a second . . . or two . . . and gave a light smile. Though this was help, she still couldn't get her thoughts in place.

Her eyes stayed intact and she tried to think of what to say. Rin didn't want to feel stupid, though she would be called that if she didn't reply within the next minute.

"Yes, " She replied while looking back to the prairie that they glided through. It was clear to Rin that they weren't in Tokyo, because never in her life had she been able to see such a remarkable view.

"Ask me anything, and I will have an answer." The words pierced Rin's ears as he said that. It was exactly what he had said before and what she expected he would repeat. But just how exactly was he of any help?

"Not to be rude, but how would you know the answers to any of my questions." Rin said as she gently tried to get her hand off the man's grip.

"That is a good question to start out with. Asking my name would've been better but I guess you like skipping the non-important ones." He said while giving a sympathetic laugh and he walked ahead of Rin. He glided through the flowers like a god, but why would a god be talking to her, Rin thought. "My name is Inutaisho. I'm demon Lord of the west. I rule over all demons and I am aware of every situation. You are most likely asking yourself why a demon like me would be in a human form." Inutaisho paused as he motioned his hands to point at himself. He stared hard into Rin's eyes, which only threw her off.

Rin nodded her head in approval. She gulped and clasped her hands together behind her back and stood there to listen to the rest of his introduction, if that's what it was.

"Some demon's have a different type of blood in them, and makes a demon like me have the reaction to transform into something different." He again paused and kept walking through the prairie and turned to look at Rin every other minute to make sure he had her attention. And that he did.

"Many years ago, -"

"How long?" Rin immediately asked, and then realized that she had interrupted and blushed of embarrassment.

"Three thousand years ago, there was a discovery amongst us demons. It seemed that some of us were able to transform into humans on full moons only. But as we aged the gods gave us the option to stay in our demon selves forever, or that we could be a demon in a human form and be able to change into our real demon phase when we wanted."

So he wasn't a god after all, but only a lord.

Rin walked along with Inutaisho. She was enjoying the story very much and didn't want to miss a second of it. Though she caught herself staring at the beautiful man every other second and was much captured by his image. This she did not know why, but kept on listening to the man as they walked.

"Of course we chose the second option. Being in a human form has its advantages and it's disadvantages." He said while stopping his graceful walk. Rin caught up to stand next to him and stared in awe as her eyes roved through the river that was in front of her. But what caught her eye was a gorgeous white castle that seemed pretty antique but yet full of extravagance. What more with full and live trees that surrounded the castle and flag over the highest cone.

Somehow the view of the river, and what overlooked it, was slightly familiar.

Rin tried to get a closer look but the only thing she could see was the colors purple and yellow.

When she brought her attention back to the man, she was very scared when she recognized the beautiful figure was no longer there. She looked back at the river and saw a walking path.

"No way im going," She whispered to herself and took steps back.

"If you do not come, you will be yet more puzzled then now." Inutaisho said while gliding over the path.

Rin did notice this, amazing her even more. _'Easy for you to say, your not the one with memories of an almost death experience at a river.'_

Rin bit her lip slightly and followed the man that was now halfway through.

Step after step she went. She was always terrified of falling in a river and now would not be a good time to be scared of little things like that so instead she decided to continue with the conversation.

"What are the . . . disadvantages you have?" She asked while peeking at her steps every second.

"Not to sound conceded, but us demons, have a bit of a reaction on normal humans. I don't understand why that is but it seems to overwhelm the males and excite the females."

"Well of course, your beautiful," She murmured. Hoping that the words wouldn't reach his ears, but ended up doing so.

"Ahh, yes. I have many times encountered females that say such things. Though I still do not understand it. However, that is a disadvantage because our human mates often get jelous." The man said as stopped in front of the castle and Rin catching up to him.

She was very calm now that her feet were on ground. The queasy feeling that she developed during the cross was now fading away.

"Excuse my drabble, but the main purpose of this dream is to answer your questions so ask away my dear." He said while standing in perfect posture and looking directly into the trees.

As for Rin she tried to get everything in order. She tried to remember what had happened that night. She again clasped her hands together and veered her eyes left and right.

"Well I guess I could start out by asking if Sesshomaru i-s a de-mon lik-e . . . yo-u?" She stuttered the end a bit but tried to look very confident.

Inutaisho turned and faced Rin. He gave her warm smile and nodded his head gently. "He is my son, Rin"

Rin looked dumbfounded when he had said this. 'Well of course they were related,' Rin thought, 'How could I miss that'.

The silver hair, the golden eyes, the pale skin, the stripes, though he only had a pair, and the full moon compared to the crescent one. Specially the personalities, those were completely different.

"That gives him the privilege to be in a human form like me, but he is also a full fledged demon." Inutaisho went on.

Surely Rin had her suspicions but she wasn't completely aware that he was a demon. She had a hint here and there but nothing more and learning of this was new to her. Rin felt like a ton of weight had been lifted off of her and she was glad.

They kept roaming around the castle until Rin came up with another question. For someone who had been dying to know answers, was pretty slow on coming up with the questions.

"Why are . . . dog demons . . . so possessive? Not that I mean to insult you . . . its just on my science book . . . it said something about that." She stuttered. She wasn't exactly sure what to ask and the question that she ended up asking was something she was actually very interested in. 'Good one Rin' She thought to herself while she waited for an understanding answer.

"Hmm . . . I'm not quite sure actually. But what I do know, is that when you see her, the other half of your life, your inner demon becomes exited and powerful and our hearts become one. It may sound strange, but when our human part likes a female and our demon part does not, then we aren't meant to be for that person." Rin listened to every word he said. She didn't miss anything and when he paused like that, it overexcited her.

"Then that would be a disadvantage," Rin stated rather then asking.

Inutaisho turned to face her, and nodded once. "But," He said while putting our finger in front of her. "When our hearts agree on that female, we become overprotective and rather possessive and we want to claim her as ours right away. Though surely we must make sure to take precautions and study the female until we are satisfied with what we see, then we make them ours." He finished with a smile and flick on Rin's nose.

Inutaisho turned his body to continue his walk with Rin beside him.

"But how? . . . I mean how . . . do you make them . . . yours?" Rin blushed when she let the word slip between her lips.

Inutaisho noticed the sparkle of conflict on Rin's eyes and smirked at the fantastic confusion that she conveyed. "It seems that I must not tell you. You will find out soon enough, my dear," He said in a sweet tone.

"I don't think that will likely come true, Sesshomaru . . . he . . . " Shaking her head in what deemed to be disappointment, Rin raised her eyes back on the man, "Continue please," Rin blushed and looked down as they continued walking.

Inutaisho let the smile on his face slowly turn into a stiff line on the lips. "Don't let such his deceit affect you in any way. Never believe his 'cold' persona,"

Rin knew what he meant, but she wouldn't let her beliefs on Sesshomaru change. "What is the procedure on making a female, yours? Or . . . am I not aloud to know that either?" Rin questioned.

"Well . . . we must bite them once and taste their blood. Anywhere where blood flows through the most. The second time we must mark them with our scent, especially on the neck. And the third . . . " He paused and laid his eyes on her. "Im truly sorry but my time is up. I promise to come back and answer the rest. I know I only answered a few but it might just be enough for now." The man spoke while a white cloud surrounded his figure. And in no time he had vanished like the wind.

* * *

_**}*{**_

The next day was quite boring and Rin knew that. She also knew that the reason was because Sesshomaru wasn't there. It was like she felt a pull towards him when he wasn't there.

The thought of third step that demon must make. Why couldn't he just tell her before disappearing like that? And was he still alive? Because there was no way anyone could just pop in your dreams. But if you're a demon, then maybe, but still, Rin had to know.

She also felt sad, angry, who knows but she wasn't in the mood for anything. She didn't feel like talking to anyone and Kagome had ditched school . . . again. And Sango was sick . . . again. And there just wasn't anyone interesting to talk to.

Rin peeked at her tray. It was still full of food and she wasn't going to eat it. So she gently pushed it aside and let her eyes fall on a girl that had suddenly walked in the room.

She was short, with blonde hair. Her skin color was pale and her face features were beautiful and angelic. She had silver eyes, long thick eyelashes and perfect heart-shaped lips. The type of girl every guy would fawn over. Even maybe Sesshomaru, but at that thought, it made Rin's blood boil with jealousy.

But right when she thought about guys melting for her, surely there were a couple of boys in every table that laid an eye on her.

Rin shook her head and sat straight in her chair trying to seem not so mental, while her eyes still traced the girl. Which in fact seemed to get closer and closer, until she was sitting across Rin.

Startled by the girl's blunt entrance, Rin squinted her eyes slightly, and dropped them on the table.

"My name is Hiroshi. I'm new here or at least temporal. What is your name?" She asked in a sweet high-pitched tone. Though for some reason she knew she would have that kind of tone but didn't expect it.

"I'm Rin," Was all that she said. She wasn't in the mood and didn't want to be rude. But rude was all that came out or not so much.

"Oh well, its pleasure." The girl said while putting her hand out to meet Rin's.

Rin thought twice before shaking hands with her. And knowing her name wasn't enough for Rin to be comfortable.

Hiroshi sat back in her chair, though she still looked like a lady. The girl only stared at the students like if they were food, or like if they disgusted her. Rin of course noticed that in seconds and only got bothered more. So she stood from the table to leave.

"Wait," The girl said in a wicked tone. She stood from her chair and walked around the table to stand in front of Rin. "You reek of Sesshomaru." Hiroshi said while inhaling the air around them.

Rin's eyes grew wide with anger, though she did not know why. As for Hiroshi, she grabbed the girl's hand and sniffed her veins.

"What a coward, he hasn't given you his demon blood yet. Does he not know that you still can't be called his _until _his demon blood is running through your veins." Hiroshi quietly spoke.

Rin ignored her words, pulled away from her grasp and went ahead and asked, "How do you know Sesshomaru?"

Hiroshi laughed slightly, her eyes digging right into Rin's. "Do not worry, he is only my cousin,"

Rin was not amused in any bit, "Who said I was?"

Hiroshi rolled her eyes, "Your expression was priceless, that I must say," She spoke and twirled her body to leave.

Rin would've asked where was she was going, but had a hunch she would be seeing her pretty soon.

While Rin's eyes followed her, she felt stupid to even feel jealous. Though of course anyone would've been. 'No, just you Rin,' She thought and sat back down on the chair behind her.

The bell had not ringed yet and she wanted a couple of minutes to catch up with her thoughts.

Though of course that would not be possible, because instead, another person came to her table.

A boy with black short hair, brown caramel eyes, light skin and named Eiji apparently. He had sat next to Rin, opposed to across from her. He stared at her for a while, making Rin feel uncomfortable.

"Do you not remember me, Rin?" He asked her while reaching for her hand.

Quickly Rin refused, but something was forced in her hand. When her hand jerked back towards her, she opened it.

A small plastic bunny stood in the middle of her palm.

_**Flashback**_

"_Remember me with this bunny, I promise the day I come back, I will hand it to you and I will take you back as my beloved." Eiji said with a smile, while handing Rin the bunny they had made together. _

_**End of flashback**_

Rin's eyes widened with excitement and she suddenly jumped out of her chair to give him big, strong hug.

"Eiji! Where have you been? I have missed you greatly!" She exclaimed and posed herself back into position.

"Well it does not seem it, you seem to have a strange scent around you and your eyes are filled with discontent." He said in a playful tone. But not playful enough because soon enough, Rin's smile faded into a frown and laid her back against her chair.

"Oh this," She said while trying to sound cheerful, "It's nothing, but tell me where have you gone and what have you done and well, tell me everything"

Eiji had been one of Rin's childhood friends. They did everything together. He was like the brother she never had. Though their feelings got into a different mixture of love. But who was to say it was real love? When you're a kid, you say anything, feel anything, and think anything. But the affection she had for him now, was completely different. She had missed him, and seeing him with her now, was great. However, her heart wasn't intact with his as much as before and he was here to take Rin as his beloved. If only Eiji knew all that had happened in such a long period of time.

After having a good conversation with an old friend, Rin decided it was time to head to Sesshomaru's house. He hadn't been at school, and she wanted to see those golden eyes. She wanted to see that beautiful figure that made her heart stop. But with no car . . . she was doomed. She had no ride and she wasn't about to walk in what apparently seemed, the rain. It was most likely to be 50 degrees and Rin wasn't stupid enough to walk in that kind of weather. On the other hand, she still had to ask her parent's about the job, and going to Sesshomaru's house was not a smart choice.

Though right before Rin left from the lunchroom, Eiji walked up from behind her and put arms around Rin's waist.

Immediately, as if based on instinct, Rin rejected him and pulled away.

Eiji's reaction was enough for Rin to stop her sudden anger and apologize. But told him that he shouldn't do something like that when someone was walking . . . away. Or something of the sort.

"First you don't come to the appointed address and now you reject me like this. Rin what is wrong?" Eiji asked her.

Wait, appointed address. What in the seven hells did he mean by that?

"Don't tell me you forgot, because I know you. You hate when people do that to you. Especially when there wasn't a name on it."

Rin shook her head in disbelief. Again, the anger began to boil in her blood and this time she couldn't help it.

"**You** were the one who wrote the note? Do you know how much that has bothered me? And how long have you been here?" She yelled.

"A lot, I'm guessing. And not too long." Eiji said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yea, a lot! I thought you were some rapist or something! It wasn't funny and you know what, I did go. Yea I know stupid of me huh! But if it was you, you should've come out or something!" Rin yelled, and louder and louder it got.

"You weren't there Rin, I promise you that." Eiji said while stepping closer to her.

"Don't come near me. I'm leaving. I'm mad at you. And, and, well, goodbye!" Rin yelled, while turning on her heels to leave.

She didn't know why she had come off like that, but anger seemed to be the only thing in her system. But she needed to see him; it was the only thing that would make her feel better. Or maybe call him.

Rin dialed his number and waited for the other line to pick up, but nothing.

Rin thought again, Kagome could probably take her. Since she had her boyfriend and all, she could be lucky enough to just, get a ride.

Rin reached for her phone again and hit speed dial.

She waited a few seconds before a voice came on the other line. **"Rin, you are calling me? Wow," **Kagome said surprised. Rin was never the type to call, and it was very rare when she did.

"Yea, hey I was wondering, do you think Inuyasha would do a huge favor for me?" Rin squeeled the last part trying no to sound angry or anything.

"**How big are we talking here, because the man here has a got a pretty bad temper ya know?" **Kagome said with a bit of sarcasm, indicating Inuyasha was next to her.

Rin giggled at her statement and spoke again, "Well, Sesshomaru wasn't at school today, and I was wondering if I could go see him, and –"

"**And you were wondering if Inuyasha could take you, but Sesshomaru isn't in town. He left." **Kagome said slowly. Most likely Inuyasha was trying to get up on her.

However, Rin was speechless. Sesshomaru wasn't there? "Do you know where?" Rin asked desperately.

"**Ha nope, wait, I think Inuyasha has something to say . . . Rin you there?" **Inuyasha hollered.

"You must know where he is," Rin yelled. She didn't mean too . . . it just happened.

"**The bastard doesn't tell anyone where he goes. If he wouldn't tell you, then there is no way in hell he would tell me, plus he hates my guts and I do too. So sorry there." **Inuyasha blurted out. He wasn't helping any and it irritated Rin more to know that, even as important as made her seem, he wouldn't tell where he was going.

"So he left, just like that?," The words that spilled from Rin's mouth, made her heart sting bit by bit. She was definitely not happy, and didn't feel like talking to anyone . . . again.

"**Rin, Sesshomaru may not be a man with words, so don't worry about it. He wouldn't let something like this, bother his own demon, but let me ask you one question." **

"Yea," Rin whispered, feeling a bit better by Inuyasha's sarcasm. But was still bothered.

"**Has he given you his demon blood?" **Inuyasha's tone seemed to get intense.

Rin thought this question over and then remembered what that Hiroshi girl had said. " . . . I don't think so."

"**Damn it all. Rin, get ready, we will pick you up in about ten minutes. You better be ready. " **Inuyasha yelled

"Im not home," Rin said.

"**Then you wont have anything to wear. So wait at school" **Was the last thing Inuyasha said before he hung up.

Moreover, Rin was confused, but waited. Next day was Saturday, so casual clothes, meaning she was fine.

"Oh goodie Rin, at least you know what day it is." She murmured to herself and ran outside, out to the parking lot. Thankfully, it wasn't like it she was at home, so sneaking around wasn't needed.

As Rin got outside, she got in the car with the couple inside. Kagome turned around to look at her and gave her a sweet smile. Rin smiled back and shot a glance to Inuyasha, who seemed more than hysterical, but with no words.

His hands were tense around to steering wheel and his eyes were a darker gold than usual. 'I guess he's mad, but what about?' She thought to herself, bringing her eyes back to the tinted window.

"You reek of his scent, but his blood is not with yours. And you're appearance hasn't changed. Well he doesn't know what his doing, I'll tell ya that much." Inuyasha blurted out and huffed as he made a fast wide turn.

Rin thought about his words for a moment and then looked up to see him still tense.

"Inuyasha . . . If he is blood is supposed to be in my body, then why isn't it?" She asked him. "And my appearance, is it not good enough for him or something?" She asked again.

"Hmm, I can't answer your questions, or I will be in trouble. But all ya need to know is that you must definitely stay away from guys. Any guys. Ya haven't talked to any have ya?" Inuyasha asked while glaring at Rin through the rearview mirror.

Rin closed her eyes shut and brought her hands to her face. She shook her head. The thought of Eiji, and wrapping of his arms around her waist infuriated her. Rin looked up again and blurted, " And if did?"

"Well he won't be happy. So pretty yourself up or something, because you're in for one hell of a ride."

Rin was slightly confused, "Will he really be that angry?"

"Considering Sesshomaru, I don't know if he will be angry or enraged with fury,"

Rin's eyes widened within the second hid her face in her hands again.

* * *

_**}*{**_

Arriving to Sesshomaru's house was tiring. During the whole ride, Rin sat in the back quite and blushing of embarrassment. One, she did everything wrong throughout the whole day, and second, she was spending the night at **his** house. And Kagome and Inuyasha weren't staying because **he** didn't accept Inuyasha in **his **house.

Well that's just great. After knowing about her mistakes, and that he had been hiding things from her made her very angry and wasn't going to change that. But she did ended up wearing pair of short shorts Kagome had given her before she hopped of the car. So she had to thank her for that.

Rin took a look at the clock and it read that it was only ten. But she was tired and jumped on the fluffy bed of the guest room, or employee room. It was surprising to her that none of the maids were there.

Rin's eyes were coming to a close when a flash of silver hair and bright red eyes crossed her vision.

* * *

_**}*{**_

**Well there you have it! Haha, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review once you finish reading this:) REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AHHHHHH! IT's been SO LONG! Lol. But I have your chapter right here for you! PLEASE ENOJOY, READ, and REVIEW!**

**(:**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10 – Breakthrough**_

_**}*{**_

Both Hiroshi and Inuyasha had mentioned things about demon blood. Did they know that Inutaisho had finally talked to her? If so, did they also know how he approached her?

Rin was coming to a deep sleep, except her eyes kept fluttering. At the moment, she could not identify where she was or how she had ever gotten there. Her eyelids kept battling to open, but she wanted to sleep. For some odd reason, she was extremely tired and could not comprehend on why. No activities had taken place that day, except that she had been apart from the demon. She reckoned that had been visited by two different people, one that she had known, but forgotten. Also, she understood that she had felt jealous, a feeling which she had not ever completely felt. What was wrong with her?

The sleep kept trying to infiltrate her suddenly weak body, but the anxiety that overcame her was much stronger than her own sleep.

'_What anxiety?' _

Rin tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in, regardless of where she was. She tried sleeping on her left, right, back, stomach, every possible way, but neither let her go to sleep. However, every time she moved, her hands would come across something rather muscular and cold. Her eyes intended on opening, but she decided against it, though she still wanted to open them so she could be in peace with herself.

The eyelids felt glued, almost like a sign telling her not to open them. Either way, she opened them wide and this time, the unexpected occurred.

She was baffled by the sudden figure beside her on the bed.

Sesshomaru had been lying on his side the whole time, staring at her. His golden eyes were bright, with a light shade of what almost could be yellow. His gorgeous silver hair was shining bright, nearly reflecting the moon's silver brightness. The way everything seemed to glow about made Rin's heart pound heavily. Even her body felt heavy, like if there was too much gravity revolving around her body.

He was perfectly motionless; his body features were very visible. She noticed his attire was plain and simple, but with a body and character like his, it made him look like a model. The simplicity always astounded her, but it made her feel calm and rather happy that he wasn't the type to show he was loaded.

The profound stare that they held was getting to be overwhelming for Rin. His orbs roved over her body, scrutinizing themselves on her strongly. She knew she could go on for hours just staring at him, but she wasn't sure if her heart would let her go to that extent. The way his eyes tried to dig into her, made her feel something tingle in her tummy, and her body was slightly nervous and shaking a bit. Where she would go from that point, was not really up to her. It looked as if the man would rather enjoy a bit of silence before letting her rant into the randomness. She had a tinge that it exasperated him; the distasteful look that usually settled on his face, said it all.

Trying to find her voice, Rin cleared her throat dry and let an incoherent thought fill her head. She had forgotten that the last encounter with Sesshomaru had been the night of her first kiss . . . their first kiss. The way his lips had attacked hers with a passion, their bloods mixing together as one, everything was just how she wanted her first kiss to go about, not including the blood of course.

Before Rin realized how absentminded she was acting, Sesshomaru had snarled deep within his chest. Somehow, the sound of it was not a happy one at all.

'_What's wrong?' _Rin contemplated. Knowing that her usual questioning got on his nerves, she considered on keeping most 'insignificant' questions to a minimum.

"You reek of a male scent. A scent I do not recognize." He said in a monotonous voice. Calm but yet deep and hard.

Rin's eyes widened and her lips parted, ready to protest against his comment, but sealed them to a close. Recalling that he was a _demon_, she knew that squabbling about it would be of no use and would end up in a mortifying situation. Although, the fact that Sesshomaru, and his family members, seemed to have adjusted quickly to her knowledge of their being and existence, meant that Inutaisho was definitely real.

As for the man beside her, another growl had crept from his chest, while his eyes were slightly squinting in perfection. How unfair to Rin.

"H-o-ww d-did y-you know?" She questioned, acting as if surprised of knowing.

Sesshomaru glanced away another sharp look, sending chills to scatter around Rin's body. At that moment, she had not paid heed to their proximity. They were only centimeters away from their noses touching; she could already feel his cool breath exhaling to her face, while another set of chills were going around her body.

Sesshomaru's eyes let go of Rin's at an instant. Effortlessly, he rose from the bed and smoothly walked around it until he reached Rin's side. Of course Rin was in awe and confused of his actions like usual and she felt intimidated by the man.

'_Whatever happened to strong Rin?' _A voice in the back of her mind crept in.

Before she had the time to capture the man's moves, Sesshomaru was hovering over her body. His hands placed beside her face on the pillow, his body only inches away from connecting with hers. His feet were still stable on the ground, though it did not appear to be so.

Rin's heart quickened the pace, making her breath shorten. Her hands tightened the grip of their fists, and her face heated. Her whole body was suddenly overcome with heat and she did not understand why. He always left her perfectly dumfounded and puzzled. Her confidence was somehow crushed when he acted upon her.

Steadily, Sesshomaru came closer to Rin. His nose came into contact with Rin's cheekbone. Softly, he was caressing and trailing a circle around it, coming down closer to her neck. By now, Rin was hyperventilating and she couldn't keep still. She felt her body react unconsciously to his, making her lift her arms to wrap them around his hovering torso. This earned a light chuckle from the man.

It startled her at first, to realize of her actions and what they were leading up to. She was very absentminded in ways that not many could understand. It was astonishing to her own self that she did not want to even consider what he must think of her.

'_Probably stupid'_

"I always know. There was a man with you," It was not a question. A determined statement, and boy was he right.

Rin's orbs were wide; he would never understand how simple it was for him to get an effect from her. She tried assessing the reaction he always seemed to gain with a plain movement. Though his statement seemed a bit too extreme. It's not like she had gone out of her way, to find a man so she could make him feel jealous, although it was an intriguing idea.

"Sesshomaru, it was an old friend that came to visit," She replied, in a pacified tone, as her body was still frozen, and he was still trailing his nose over the crook of her neck.

Rin's mind was in turmoil, not sure if her answer was the correct one or not. She was sure that Sesshomaru was not pleased, and even if she said that it was a friend, demons were very strict about males. She remembered in her history class reading about it, and was glad she could make some sense out of it.

A growl rumbled in Sesshomaru's chest and his hands pressed harder onto the pillows. His body stopped and his face was now above Rin's. His bangs that surrounded the crescent moon covered his golden eyes slightly.

"It does not matter the relationship, it must end, now." He stated sharply.

Rin flinched at his response and her heart raced at an amazing speed. Though this time it was not of a heated response, but rather anger. She was angry at how he was suddenly telling her what to do. Upset that after not seeing him for a while, he was now giving her commands. But she wasn't going to allow him to do such things, never.

"If you do not like me having a 'male' friend, then I'm very sorry but I won't change for you. And you disappeared, it wasn't my fault. Maybe if you had been there, this wouldn't be happening, and you wouldn't be angry with me." She spat back. Her eyes turned away from his figure and stared out into darkness that revolved around the room.

Sesshomaru snapped away from her in a second, bringing her up with him. Rin's head felt like it was spinning, her eyes faintly woozy from his unexpected movement.

"You will never reply to me with such foolishness. You _will _get rid of him, or I shall. Does this Sesshomaru make himself clear?" Sesshomaru pressed hard in his words. He was unsatisfied with her answer. His hands were now stable on Rin's waist, his fingers pushing on her sides. Rin suppressed a yelp and tried fighting his hands off her. However, she did not respond to him. Agreeing to such actions meant no friends at all, she was not going to have it.

Rin's eyes roved back to Sesshomaru, a little intimidated but angry by his character. She almost intended on slapping him but since he was not a normal human, something bad could actually happen.

Though another thought came to mind as her eyes were glued on the golden orbs. She felt her heart pang in confusion once again. It was because of not seeing him in a while, her heart burnt vigorously while staring into his beautiful eyes. But soon enough it was over, as Sesshomaru had pulled away from her and was now walking towards the door. His silver hair swung perfectly over his back and even the way walked, was at the utmost elegance. Evidently, Rin was praising everything about him. Obviously not seeing for a couple of days were sickening to her but she knew that to him, nothing was wrong.

Her eyes flicked away from him, but shot back. She did not realize it, but she was running towards him, her arms ready to grope his figure into hers. However, as she was running, a bright light surrounded the inside of the room. She was ignorant of the situation for her eyes were closed by now; she waited for the contact to come.

* * *

_**}*{**_

Rin felt her body crush harshly against concrete, or so she thought. Her head was pulsing hard and her blood rush was a bit extreme. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Another urge to yell, but she again restrained herself from doing so.

Inutaisho was in front of her, with a smirk on his face. His golden eyes, lighter than Sesshomaru's, were digging in at Rin's brown ones. It appeared that he would laugh anytime now, but only chuckled deeply.

A questionable look crossed Rin's face and her body began to depart from his. With her eyes lowering themselves to the ground and her hands in fists. She was mortified at how they met yet again, and her pink shaded cheeks said it all.

"I'm sorry for the interference. I had to see you once again before you continued your life with Sesshomaru." He fluently said, his eyes never leaving her. "Since the way I introduced myself in this fashion was not in a dream but rather in real life, the time of your world has been stopped. Sesshomaru is aware and is not affected by it so I'm sure by now he is in his office doing work." Rin felt that everything she was to going ask, Inutaisho had already known. "I'm very good at observing people's facial expression and why they are making them. I'm aware of the questions that are racing around in your mind and have brought this encounter to you a final answer. So, you may ask everything and anything."

Rin was still trying to process everything in order. She was overwhelmed by his introduction and could not find a way to start. So she smiled politely in an apologetic way. Her hands relaxed and released themselves from their firm grip. Awkwardly, she turned her body, trying to somehow lead the way, in a place she was barely associated with.

Inutaisho smiled a striking smile, and laughed attractively. Rin knew that if she wasn't used the beauty of demons like him and Sesshomaru, and it was the first time she had ever come to meet once, she would have definitely blacked out in a humiliating scene.

"This way, my dear" Inutaisho said softly; a voice very pleasing to the ear.

As they walked, Rin thought of what had been disturbing her peace for the past couple of days and put all of the ideas in order.

As they walked through the same prairie, Rin paid more close attention to the flowers and trees they passed by. Sometimes, looking at nature helped her think. Soon enough, she had the perfect question for him. "A girl," She started off, quickly glancing at him to make sure he followed on. "A girl named Hiroshi came to visit me, at school." Rin did not know what was wrong, but she was having a hard time explaining herself already. Inutaisho smiled fondly at her, trying to ease her eagerness. Rin responded by smiling awkwardly once again, and continued.

"She mentioned something about, demon blood. She did not explain, but did refer that it wasn't in my system. Sesshomaru's blood of course," She quickly added nervously. "Apparently, it's not a good thing because even Inuyasha jumped on my case. Umm, I wanted to know why . . . err . . . Mr. Taisho."

"Please, call me Inutaisho, I do not like formality in family."

Rin's cheeks flared in a light shade of pink, her eyes wide. "Yes . . . Inutaisho" She responded. Already anxious of how easy he was taking the situation.

"Well, your assumption is correct. Sesshomaru is taking quite sometime before he gives you his demon blood. This happens because we demons must mark our females with our blood; it is the only way that other male will stay away from you. Even though human male are not aware of us demons or any of our procedures, their human blood somehow react to it and can come to the conclusion that the female is taken."

Rin brow furrowed in confusion, "Why is he taking . . . time?" She asked shyly.

Inutaisho let a chuckle rumble in his throat and his lips coming to a smile. "Sesshomaru is rather, particular about females. It may sound harsh to an extent, but he has been a demon for very long time. He has learned of deceitful women and how they can be and has pursued for the . . . one. It may sound like that of a fairytale, but that is how he has been for almost the last . . . two hundred years I believe." Inutaisho explained thoroughly. Though all of his words had gotten Rin into a state of contemplation, she knew very well what he meant.

Another thought crawled into Rin's mind, which she craved an answer for and wouldn't let it bother her, since he had also offered on answering **all** of her questions. '_Might as well,'_

"What kind of person . . . does the female have to be? I mean . . . what does he expect?" The nervous tone she carried throughout her sentence, hinted Inutaisho that she was interested.

Just like moments ago, the smile came turning at the ends of his mouth, perturbing Rin. She knew Inutaisho knew of her feelings towards him. "I think, that the requirements he is pursuing in a mate, are all in you, Rin"

His statement was full of confidence and bold. With those words being said, Rin was almost identical to a tomato. Had she be any redder, she would have most definitely fainted then and there. The serenity and composure he carried in his tone of voice, were quite disturbing because Rin could not unravel his determination and how he had ever gotten to that.

Rin's eyes wandered about on the ground, swiveling every time they took a step. Her body was now rigid, due to the awkward silence between them. She had no idea how to go from there. So instead of asking more questions, she decided to change the topic into something less complicated.

"Izayoi, what is she like?" Easy enough to ease the tension that she herself had built up.

Inutaisho kept silent for moments before completely replying to her answer.

"Well, I could go on hours about her really, and I know you will get to meet her very soon. Though I will tell you, she is my everything, my mate." Inutaisho finished.

Rin's eyes watched his face feature's become more peaceful and soft. Not that they weren't already, but it seemed that talking about his beloved made him ease a bit more.

Everything felt pleasant, and even her conversation with him was beginning to be more comprehensive. She had been hesitant of her questions, but since Inutaisho had reassured her of things, Rin had opened up more of her thoughts. Whatever had been distracting her the past week, it had been crystal clear now. Rin was no longer inflicted with incoherent thoughts. She felt knowledgeable.

* * *

_**}*{**_

Inutaisho had answered all of her questions and Rin was now back in the real world. She was standing in the middle of 'her' room. Instead of pitch black as she had left, there were rays of the sun that trespassed through the blinds against the glassed windows. It made the room look very warm and welcoming. Compared to last nights, while Sesshomaru had been there, it felt cold and unwelcoming. Reason might have been because of how their conversation had reached an argument and left at that.

It made her feel anxious, uncomfortable, uneasy, and all of the other emotions related to those. She knew why now, it was because . . . she liked him. It had taken a very old man to help realize her feelings for him. And even though they did not meet very often, she had gradually grown and expanded her heart out for him. Odd it was.

Rin brought her attention back to earth, and thought it was a good idea to go and apologize to Sesshomaru. Quite honestly, she just wanted to see him already.

Immediately, she headed for the door. Her pace felt slow, but by the time she made it, the door had been opened, and Sesshomaru was now inside. It all happened way fast, too quickly for her eyes.

'_I'm just a human,' _

Her orbs were also too slow to meet his. The gold spheres were now roughly roving over hers. Without any uncertainty, Rin walked towards him. The closer she got to him, the faster her blood rushed inside her body, causing her heart to fervently beat inside her chest. Her brown orbs never once left his complete muscular and handsome body. Neither had they let go of his spotless and impeccable face.

Again, she did not realize that she was thinking way to deep of him. But it was all right wasn't it? She _did _like him.

Oddly enough, her attention was still on him. This time, she was aware of her actions. She knew what she was going to do. And so she did.

Rin's body crushed into Sesshomaru's. Her arms wrapped themselves around his torso, while her face was softly resting on his chest. The fact that he did not retrieve, nor growl, meant he agreed. It meant that he accepted her. That's what Inutaisho had told her, and she executed the plan almost perfectly . . . she had forgotten cock her head to the side and let her neck expose. Apparently, it meant submission and demons preferred it when their females did it on their own, because if they didn't, they would _make_ them.

As her arms pulled a little more, Sesshomaru only responded to her affection by bringing his nose to her hair. According to Inutaisho, they always needed the females scent inside their system, or if not, their inner beast would go out of control. Apparently, if they see their physical body, they always tend to do something rash, but if they have their scent, they become calm.

Rin decided to apologize at that instant while she still had him in her arms. "I'm sorry," She whispered.

Sesshomaru's body stiffened almost immediately and stopped his actions. He gently pulled her arms off him. Rin felt rejected, but at that very moment, he reached for her hand and clasped his with hers. His other hand reached for her chin, and tilted her head so that he could stare into her eyes.

At that moment, the surface of Rin's cheeks were brightly red and she felt her heart pick up again. How easy it was for him to do such things.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, "The apology is accepted, but do know that there is consequences to your actions. Also, just because I'm considering on making you my mate, you will understand that your job is to still be a maid in this house." Well that clarified everything.

Rin brought an innocent smile, but inside, she knew she felt mad. "When I apologized, Sesshomaru, I did not do it because I had done something wrong, but because I did not like the way things ended last night. But now I understand what you meant by me not associating myself with men. However, I require a bit of time so that I can . . . get used to this." Rin responded.

Sesshomaru let his eyes divert to another direction. "Hn," was his response before Rin brought herself to another hug.

This time, Sesshomaru was quick and avoided her body moments. By the time Rin's eyes caught on, he was standing by one of the windows. His palm rested against the glass, and in no time, it had slowly disappeared into nothing.

Not letting Rin have the time to stare in awe, Sesshomaru turned his eyes towards her, with a glint of mischief written all over them. He brought his palm out for her reach, "Come,"

_**}*{**_

* * *

_**Well, well, well. It has been quite some time huh? Well honestly, if you have been reading my story, I had taken some time to edit all of it. So technically, I updated last month! Haha. But yes, I know there is not excuse to abandoning you guys. But I got writers block :/ **_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it very much and hope you are all still with me! Haha.**_

_**OH and check out my new story, it's called, Complicated Affection. lol. THANK YOU! (:**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my amazing readers. I have bad news and good news. Bad news is that I will no longer continue this story; good news is that I'm reposting it! Soooo, just so that you don't have to wait such a long time, or find out late, I'm posting this up as chapter. Also, I will continue "Complicated Affection" so don't miss out on reading that. Lol. Thank you for supporting DTLMTH! I'm sorry for doing this to you all, but I will give you a better story for sure! It won't be long before I post up the first chapter again. And I will definitely have it changed. Much longer and better written. Especially with the help of my new beta's!**

**~AndyBeatz~ **


End file.
